


Searching For The Cure (We Found Us)

by itsprobablylarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (it's mentioned but not really shown too much), Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Even More Fluff, Fluff, I think that's it for now, M/M, Oblivious Louis, Pining, Power Bottom Louis, Smut, That's basically what this is, The Princess and the Frog meets The Swan Princess, frog harry, harry blows a banana, kind of, mentions of Grimshaw too but he's barely there, mentions of bottom harry because they share that so, not really - Freeform, they get drunk twice, uhm i forgot what happens in the smut scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsprobablylarry/pseuds/itsprobablylarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“So you woke up as a frog,” Louis considers out loud. “What if you're like that princess that turns into a swan during the day but is a human between sunset and sunrise?”</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> <i>Harry just blinks at him, clearly unimpressed.</i></p><p> <br/>(Basically: Louis doesn't quite know how to handle the fact that his best friend/roommate wakes up as a frog.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got this random idea at work one day. I have no idea if it's been done before, but here it is.
> 
> Title is from We Found Us by Tokio Hotel!
> 
> The next two chapters will be up on the following two Fridays :) More tags will be added with the new chapters, so remember to check them!
> 
> Enjoy!

Louis really hates frogs.

He absolutely detests frogs. He hates the way their eyes bulge out, their green slimy bodies and their huge mouths. They're without a doubt the grossest animal Louis has ever seen in his twenty three years on earth.

Which is probably why he's currently standing half-naked in the corner of his bedroom, gripping tightly on a random book and screaming at the top of his lungs.

On his bed, right next to where he’d peacefully been asleep just seconds ago, sits a slimy, ugly creature. Its big eyes are staring at Louis, judging every single life choice he's ever made, Louis’ sure. It's probably planning his death as well.

After what seems like hours, Louis stops screaming and lowers the hand that had been swinging a book around. He scans his room quickly, trying to see if he can make it out of the room without the frog attacking him. He knows it will if it gets the chance. For sure.

Suddenly, the frog croaks and jumps closer to the edge of the bed. Louis starts screaming again and throws the book at it before running for his life out of his bedroom.

As soon as he's slammed the door shut behind him, he glances at the door opposite of his and moves to bang on it harshly.

“HARRY FUCKING STYLES, YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE AND EXPLAIN WHY THE FUCK YOU PUT A FROG IN MY ROOM!”

The apartment is silent for a few seconds. Louis can feel anger build up inside him, so he bangs on the door again. “I SWEAR, HAROLD, I WILL CUT YOUR BALLS OFF!”

Again, no one replies. Alright, so his roommate is being a proper bastard. Screw their rule of privacy in the apartment, he's going in. He grabs the door handle and opens the door with a furious growl, though it quickly turns into a confused grunt.

No one is in the bedroom. Harry’s not sleeping peacefully in his bed, studying at his desk or dancing around in his underwear in front of the mirror. Strange. Louis’ one hundred percent sure Harry wouldn't go anywhere without telling him. To be honest, he's pretty sure Harry wouldn't even be awake this early after the amount of alcohol he'd had to drink last night.

Louis slowly backs out of the room and heads to the kitchen. “Harry? Where the fuck are you, you bastard?”

The kitchen is empty as well. So is the bathroom and the living room. Louis even checks the tiny storage room, but Harry is nowhere to be seen.

He moves to the hallway and notes that Harry’s worn out boots are still there. So either he went out with no shoes on or he's hiding somewhere in the apartment.

“Harry, stop hiding, for fuck’s sake,” he says out loud, raising his voice enough for it to be heard in the entire apartment. But nothing happens. Except for the sound of his own footsteps as he trots back to the kitchen, the apartment is completely silent.

“Where the fuck did that bastard go,” Louis mutters under his breath as he fills a kettle with water and plugs it in. Now that he's awake at 7 in the morning on a _Saturday_ , he might as well make a nice cuppa and maybe eat some of last night’s leftovers. Harry had claimed the leftovers as his the day before, but this is what he gets for hiding a frog Louis’ room and then leave without a word.

Which. Oh. The frog. “Fuck,” he breathes as he grabs his favorite box of cereal from the cabinet, deciding his stomach can't handle actual food just yet.

Louis has absolutely no idea how he's going to get rid of the ugly frog himself. He does _not_ want to touch that thing. He’d honestly rather jump out of his window, four floors above the ground. He briefly considers calling either Liam or Niall, but he knows for sure none of them will answer this early.

Last night had been crazy. They'd gotten drunk off their asses, all four of them, while watching random Disney movies. Louis’ not sure why, but probably because they're all a bunch of 10-year-olds in disguises. Or something.

Louis leans against the counter as he recalls exactly what had happened. He’d wrestled Liam, downed shots with Niall and sung duets with Harry. Typical Friday night, really. All while movies like Frozen, The Princess and the Frog and Tangled had been running in the background.

“Wait a second,” Louis says to no one in particular and almost drops the bowl of cereal in his hands. “Princess and the- That motherfucker!” Louis angrily goes back to chewing on his cereal as he tries to think of exactly how to get revenge.

Harry had joked about Louis being the princess waiting for a frog to kiss. Mostly because everyone and their mother knows about his hatred towards frogs, but also because Louis has happily been single the last few years, quite content with just one night stands and dirty kissing and grinding in clubs.

Louis huffs once he's finished his cereal and moves to put the bowl in the dishwasher. It's not even like Harry is one to talk. That boy’s been single ever since Louis met him and he's pretty sure he hasn't seen Harry kiss anyone for at least four years or something. The the kid’s been too caught up in studying instead. Weirdo.

Suddenly, a bang resonates from his bedroom. “Oh my god, oh my god,” Louis panics as he closes the dishwasher. He hears another bang and then the sound of something shattering on the floor.

Louis scans the kitchen quickly before he grabs one of the kitchen knives Harry always uses to cut meat. He then slowly pads his way to his bedroom door, grabbing one of Harry’s jumpers on the floor and pulling it over his head on his way. As he reaches the door, he pushes an ear against it to hear if anything is going on in there. If he's lucky then the frog may just have killed itself or something.

After the room has been silent for a few minutes, Louis grabs the door handle and cracks the door open just enough to peek inside. He tightens his grip on the knife slightly and opens the door completely.

The frog is nowhere to be seen. Louis blinks a few times before he sets the knife on his drawer. Maybe he’d imagined the frog after all.

“Louis,” a muffled voice says from somewhere in the room.

Louis jumps, his breath hitching in his throat. He glances around the room warily but it's completely empty.

“Louis!”

On the floor, a pile of clothes suddenly moves a bit and Louis is pretty sure he's gonna piss himself. He quickly walks to his desk, grabs a ruler and hovers over the clothes. “I've gone insane,” he mutters to himself as he pokes the pile of clothes with the ruler.

“Ouch, watch out you fucker,” the pile says and Louis’ feeling slightly lightheaded. A pile of clothes is talking to him. He's definitely insane.

From underneath what seems to be Louis’ best pair of jeans, a small green figure appears. Louis shrieks and steps backwards, waving his ruler at the creature.

It only takes him a few seconds before he realizes that it's _the frog_. “Oh my god, fuck, shit, balls! Don't kill me!” He yells as he steps closer to the doorway.

The frog looks at him with its big eyes. It looks slightly annoyed, Louis notes. He swings the ruler around some more, fighting back the urge to run away once again.

“It's either you or me, frog. And I won't let you win because I need to kill my friend first.”

Suddenly, the frog opens its mouth and _speaks_. “Louis, I'm not going to kill you unless you don't stop swinging around objects at me.”

Louis feels the blood drain from his face and he screams the loudest he's ever screamed, throwing the ruler at the frog. He wobbles slightly and all of a sudden everything goes foggy as the room starts spinning. And then he falls to the ground, everything around him turning black.

* * *

Harry wants to cry. He wants to cry so bad but _frogs_ don't cry. So. All he can do is let out miserable croaks.

He has no idea how any of this happened. He remembers getting up from bed in the middle of the night, practically sprinting to the bathroom because his stomach didn’t agree with his poor life choices a few hours before. The next thing he remembers is waking up in the bathtub that suddenly seemed fifty times deeper than usual.

It had taken him approximately ten seconds to realize that it wasn't the tub that had changed size but _him_. Another thirty seconds and he realized that he was most definitely not human anymore because his hands were green and his fingers were long and slimy.

Harry has no idea how long he was in the tub, but he’d probably had at least five mental breakdowns before he tried jumping out of the tub. It took several tries, but he had eventually figured out how to work his long legs. Quite impressive considering he still can't work his human legs properly.

As soon as he was out of the tub of hell, he’d jumped out of the bathroom and made his way towards the bedrooms. He’d closed his own door on his way to the toilet, so that hadn't been an option, but Louis, the knob, had apparently (and luckily) left his door slightly open before passing out on his bed.

Harry had hopped his way into Louis’ room, smiling fondly as much as a frog can at Louis’ snoring and the way he’d been cuddling his extra pillow.

After a few tries, he’d made it onto the bed, using a pile of books as a staircase. He’d then wobbled his way to Louis’ face and poked his nose with his green fingers.

Everything would have worked out fine if Harry hadn't forgotten that Louis absolutely hates frogs. Waking him up as a frog had resulted in Louis staring at him with wide, blue eyes before throwing himself off the bed while screaming various curse words.

He’d then proceeded to throw objects at Harry until Harry had hopped closer. Louis had quickly made a beeline for the door, slamming it shut behind him.

Harry had stared at the door completely dumbfounded for a few minutes as he listened to Louis yell his name.

As Louis’ yelling died down, Harry waited a few minutes before jumping towards the door. He’d slammed his tiny body against the door a few times helplessly until he spotted the hideous dick-shaped lamp Louis had on his desk. He had eventually managed to knock it off, but a pile of clothes had been pulled down with it, landing on top of Harry.

And that's when Louis’d walked into the room. Not knowing what else to do, Harry had said Louis’ name out loud while trying to wiggle free from the black jeans and shirts.

He’s not sure _what_ he had expected, but he definitely wasn't ready for Louis to turn as white as a ghost before falling to the ground with a thump.

Shit. Fuck. Harry just killed his best friend.

And that's how he got here. He’s definitely panicking now. He wants to scream but all that comes out are weird croaks. He quickly makes his way to Louis’ head, immediately calming down when he feels Louis’ breath on his slimy skin. Okay. So his best friend isn't _dead_.

Just to be completely sure, Harry moves to Louis’ chest and sits on top of it. He feels the other boy’s heartbeat beneath him as he rises and falls along with Louis’ chest. Good.

Now all he needs to do is wake him up, make sure he doesn't pass out or kill him and then get Louis to help him somehow.

After what seems like ten minutes, Louis’ eyelids start fluttering as he lets out tiny noises. Harry is ready to jump off his chest as soon as he sees Louis’ eyes open.

The blue-eyed boy looks around the room with a groggy look in his eyes. He then glances at Harry on his chest, turns to look at the ceiling before his eyes grow comically large. Harry is quick to jump off before Louis’ hand swats him away.

“OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK,” Louis yells and pulls himself backwards as fast as possible.

Of course, that results in Louis hitting his head on the drawer behind him, hard, knocking himself out. Again.

Harry stares at him, unamused, and waits once more.

* * *

When Louis wakes up, the back of his head hurts like a bitch and he feels slightly nauseous. He groans loudly as he struggles to sit up properly, leaning against whatever furniture is behind him. His eyes slowly open as he inhales deeply.

Right. On the corner of his bed sits a frog. So it wasn’t a crazy dream then. Louis pulls his legs to his chest and eyes the green creature warily.

“Did you eat my best friend?” He wonders out loud, still not sure if he’d imagined the whole talking thing.

“No, you idiot,” the frog croaks.

Louis jumps a bit and quickly grabs the nearest object, a shoe, his eyes never leaving the slimy _thing_. “What the hell kind of demon frog are you then?”

The frog jumps down from the bed, moving closer to Louis. “I'm Harry.”

“What.”

“I'm _Harry_. It's me, Lou, I swear.”

There's no way. Absolutely no way. Louis can't help but laugh loudly, clutching at his stomach. The frog doesn't move, just watches him with a slightly annoyed expression. If frogs even have expressions. “There's no fucking way my roommate turned into a frog,” he laughs.

The frog just stares.

Louis’ laughter dies off eventually and he squirms a bit, feeling slightly uncomfortable from the way the frog is probably staring directly into his soul.

“Okay. So. I'm a frog. But then care to explain how I know that you always sing Shakira in the shower?”

A flush creeps up Louis’ neck as he gapes at the frog. Only Harry knows about that. And he only knows because Louis did it that one time he thought Harry was at school. “No way. No fucking way. This can't be true. Am I still drunk? Did I smoke weed?” Louis can feel himself panicking again, not sure how to process the fact that his best friend is apparently a frog. A _frog_.

“Let's be real, you probably did, but that was hours ago.”

Which. Rude. Louis huffs at the frog and waves the shoe around a bit. “I'll squish your slimy face,” he warns. “So don't come any closer. Okay?”

“Fine. Just help me, Lou. Seriously.”

“Well what am I supposed to do? How did you even turn into a frog. _Why_ did you turn into a frog? And most importantly, how do we turn you back?”

The fro- _Harry_ seems to consider his words. Louis not sure if frogs can pout, but Harry’s definitely pouting. “I don't know, Lou. Maybe I need someone to kiss me?”

Louis snorts. But the way Harry looks at him makes him regain himself rather quickly. Harry’s got a curious glint in his frog eyes. And. Oh no. “No. No no no no NO! I am not kissing you! You're a _frog_ , Harry! There's absolutely no fucking way I am getting my lips anywhere near you. Ugh, gross.”

“Okay, okay. Sheesh, no need to freak out that much. Drama queen.”

Louis just waves the shoe around again.

“But then who's gonna do it? Do you think I need a princess? Or a prince? Or maybe. Maybe it's my soulmate? Fuck, Louis, how do I even get anyone to kiss me? I'm, as you said, a frog. I can't just go out in public and kiss people.”

With a resigned sigh, Louis lets go of the shoe and shrugs. “I don't know, Harry. I guess I’ll just have to help you. I mean, frog or not, you're still my best mate.”

“But what exactly are we gonna do?”

“You, my friend, are going to kiss a gazillion people until we find _the one_. Obviously.”

“But Lou, what if a kiss isn't even the cure?”

“Of course it is. A true love’s kiss or some shit. Did you not watch that movie yesterday, Harold? Honestly, I thought you of all people would know. You spent all night making fun of me because of it,” Louis says with a glare. “Actually. That's probably why you're a frog. _Karma_.”

“Oh, bugger off.”

* * *

“Would you help me already?” Harry groans from the floor. He’d not so successively tried to get on top of the kitchen counter for ten minutes.

“Harold, I already told you that I am not touching your slimy limbs,” Louis refuses as he continues to chop the vegetables in front of him. He's poking his tongue out in concentration and honestly, he's adorable even if he keeps refusing to help Harry.

“It's mucus, Louis. Mucus.”

“You think that makes it better?” Louis glances at him on the floor with a raised eyebrow.

“Please, Louis. As if being a frog isn't bad enough. I wanna be able to move around more. And I just really hoped that my bestest friend in the whole world would help me.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere,” Louis simply says. He does however put down the knife before crouching down. He makes a face at Harry, clearly still not over the whole frog incident.

Harry jumps a bit closer to Louis and tries his best to look cute. He's not sure Louis will ever find him cute in this state, though.

Louis seems to consider his options before he lets out a sigh. “Fine. But be prepared to do everything for me when you turn back to human,” he mumbles grumpily and moves a hand closer to Harry, palm up. “Jump on, then.”

“Of course, Lou,” Harry replies happily and blinks his eyes at Louis before jumping onto his hand. He doesn't get to stay there very long, though, because as soon as Louis feels him on his hand, he shrieks and waves it around like a maniac while repeating the word ‘gross’.

“Lewis, get over it already,” Harry grunts from where he landed with a tiny thump on the floor.

“I'm sorry, Haz, but you're absolutely disgusting to touch. I swear on me mum.”

“Lou, _please_. You need to get over it. How else am I going to find someone to break this curse or whatever it is?”

A resigned sigh falls from Louis’ lips before he moves his hand towards Harry, palm up once again.

Harry eyes his hand warily but eventually crawls onto the hand. He's preparing himself to go flying again, but Louis simply flinches this time and moves his hand closer to his face.

“You were cuter as a human,” Louis mumbles, his face close enough for Harry to feel his warm breath on his skin. “And you weren't even cute as a human, so.”

“Shut up or I'll flick my tongue at you.”

“Eek, fine,” Louis squeals and stands up. He places Harry on the kitchen counter and quickly moves to wash his hands.

Harry just snorts at him. He can't possibly be _that_ gross. Which reminds him that he has yet to actually see himself fully. “Lou, can you get your phone out?”

“What, why?” He says as he dries off his hands in a towel. He does however grab his phone from his back pocket and unlocks it. “What do I need to check, Haz?”

“Can you just like, I don't know, turn on the front camera and place it against the wall?” Harry says as he closes his eyes.

“Sure?” Louis doesn't question him further and quickly does as Harry had asked.

After a few seconds, Harry opens his eyes again. On Louis’ phone, he sees a small, green frog. And. Honestly, he's _adorable_. He's got huge, brown eyes and a nice tone of green skin.

“You know, your skin is the same colour as your human eyes,” Louis hums. Harry’s sure his cheek would've turned pink at that if he wasn't a frog. He can't help but feel warm all over by the fact that Louis remembers his eye colour that well.

Suddenly, their old clock in the livingroom goes off, ringing exactly six times. One moment Harry is a tiny frog, and the next he suddenly hits his head hard on the cabinet above him as everything suddenly turns smaller around him.

“Ouch, what the fuck,” Harry groans as he pats the top of his head. It's not until he feels his mess of curls there that he realizes he's no longer a frog.

Louis’ on the floor, clutching at his tummy while cackling loudly. He’s got tears running down his face as well. Rude.

“Stop laughing, you knob,” he says with a frown before he jumps off the counter. He waits not-so-patiently for Louis to calm down, glaring at him with his arms crossed over his chest.

“You should've seen yourself. You were a huge, green human for 0.1 seconds and it was the greatest thing I have ever seen,” Louis chuckles after calming down a bit.

“Shut up, I hate you.”

“No you don't. I'm your ‘bestest friend in the whole world’, remember?”

“Clearly, my brain wasn't working very well as a frog,” he says as he pouts at Louis.

Suddenly, the other boy jumps back on his feet and throws his arms around Harry with a grin on his face. “It's nice to have you back as a human, H.”

And well. How can Harry not forgive him when he's being this sweet. Whatever.

* * *

Louis _really_ hates frogs. Which is why he's anything but amused when he’s woken up by a slimy finger poking at this face. Again. He considers screaming for help, but he's honestly just so tired. It's a Sunday. He's not supposed to be awake before noon on a _Sunday_.

“Go away,” he grumbles and turns to face in the opposite direction.

“Louis,” the frog cries pathetically.

Which. Oh. Wait a minute. “Harry?” Louis quickly turns back around and sure enough, the frog in front of his face is most definitely the same one that woke him up yesterday and spoke to him before turning back to human form. _What_. “I thought you were human again,” he deadpans.

The frog shakes it's head sadly. “Apparently not. When I woke up this morning, I was practically drowning in my blanket.

Louis frowns at that. He slowly moves to sit up and offers his hand for Harry to sit on. Which he does. And Louis only flinches a tiny bit at the feeling of _mucus_ on his hand.

“How did you even get in here?” He wonders out loud as he glances at his door. He definitely remembers closing it before going to bed, but it's wide open now.

“I, uh, learnt a new trick,” Harry mutters as he glances down, a bit of his long tongue poking out of his mouth.

And really, Louis tries his best not to laugh, but within seconds he's wheezing because Harry clearly used his _tongue_ to open the door somehow.

“Shut up! Stop laughing at me! I'm very traumatized but it was the only way!” Harry seems flustered. A flustered frog. Louis laughs some more.

“How’d you even manage? You're tiny.”

The frog glares at him. “I jumped and grabbed the handle with my tongue. And then I just swung back and forth.”

Louis snorts and bites back another laugh. He's honestly impressed by how well Harry is adapting to frog life. Louis would probably just have jumped out of a window.

“So you woke up as a frog,” Louis considers out loud. “What if you're like that princess that turns into a swan during the day but is a human between sunset and sunrise?”

Harry just blinks at him, clearly unimpressed.

“I mean, it seems ridiculous, but we can wait and see what happens tonight, yeah?”

“But, Louis, how am I supposed to go to school then? I can't show up as a frog.”

Oh. Right. Louis had forgotten about the fact that Harry has a life during weekdays. Fuck. “I'll- I’ll call the university and explain something tragic has happened so you won't be coming to your classes,” he nods proudly at himself before he continues, “And then I'll get one of your friends to write down notes and stuff for you. I know you don't want to miss anything, so.”

“You're the best, Lou.”

A snort falls from his lips as he moves the frog closer to his face. “Please, I know that. Now get out. I'm gonna go shower since I've been rudely awakened at,” he glances at his bedside clock and frowns, “8 in the morning. Honestly, Harry. You could've waited a few hours. Maybe six.”

Harry just flicks his long tongue at Louis before jumping down from his hand onto the bed. “You're such a lazy knob, I swear,” he says quietly as he hops out of the bedroom.

Rude.

 

“We should probably tell Liam and Niall,” Louis says out loud as he walks out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his hips. He pads towards the living room where Harry is sat on the couch, looking so incredibly tiny.

Louis grabs the frog and lifts him up to his face. “They won't buy my story. They'll just convince themselves that I have killed you or something.”

The frog huffs. “I'm pretty sure they won't think that. But. I guess you're right.”

“I could literally squeeze your brain out of your nose if I grab you too tightly,” he says as he squeezes Harry a bit.

Harry lets out a tiny gaps and tries to wiggle free from Louis’ grip. “You maniac! Let me go! I'm too young and beautiful to die!”

“You're a frog.”

“As I said, too beautiful!”

And once again, Louis laughs at him loudly while swinging him around a bit. He eventually places a very dizzy frog back on the couch and plops down next to him, his wet hair dripping everywhere. “You want me to turn on the TV or can you do it yourself?”

“I don't know. I haven't tried because _someone_ lost the remote. Again.”

“Oh shush,” Louis says and pokes Harry’s side. He then moves to dig his hand in between the pillows until he lets out a celebratory yell. “Aha! Found it! Now what do you wanna watch?” Harry just croaks at him and settles on top of Louis’ thigh that's covered by the towel. Which is kind of adorable, Louis’ not gonna lie. Anyway. “Okay. Kitchen Nightmares with our lord and savior, Gordon Ramsay, then” Louis chuckles.

* * *

Harry has absolutely no idea how this happened. They’d watched TV until around 1 pm, ate lunch and then went back to their positions on the couch to watch a movie. But somehow they’d both fallen asleep. And now Harry is basically sitting in a sleeping Louis’ lap, as a human, with their chests squished together.

He slowly pulls away and watches as Louis murmurs something in his sleep. Harry kind of wants to kiss him, but he’d never do it without Louis’ permission. Instead, he brushes a hand against Louis’ cheek and presses his lips to Louis’ forehead. “Hey Lou,” he says in a sweet voice as he lightly pats his cheek. “Wake up, sleeping beauty.”

Louis grunts beneath him and furrows his brows. “Ten more minutes,” he mumbles but eventually opens his eyes. “Oh. You're not a frog. No wonder I'm being squished to death.”

A frown appears on Harry’s face. “Are you saying I'm fat?”

“Yes, you dork, now get off. You're heavy and I'm really hungry. What time is it?”

Harry shrugs and crawls off of Louis. He quickly glances at the clock on the wall. Alright. It's 6:30 pm. He tells Louis as much before he heads to the kitchen.

 

Half an hour later, Louis joins him with a “whatcha cookin’, good lookin’?”. Harry tries his best to fight off the blush creeping up his neck, but he's pretty sure Louis’ notices. He doesn't say anything, though.

“Figured I’d make tacos,” he hums as he cuts another green pepper. “I know you like that, so.”

“Am I the luckiest boy in the world or am I the luckiest boy in the world? Thanks, H. Smells delicious already.”

Harry ignores the fact that he technically hasn't cooked anything yet so the kitchen just smells of cleaning agents. “Thanks, Lou.”

“So. I've got the day off tomorrow. What do you say I take you out?”

And, okay, Harry hadn't expected that. He almost chops off a finger as he whips his head up to look at Louis. “What?”

“You know, to get someone to kiss you. Figured I could take you outside if you're a frog again tomorrow.”

Oh. Right. Of course. Harry turns back to his vegetables and shrugs. “Yeah, I guess. That makes sense.”

Louis seems to notice Harry’s mood drop because he softly pats him on the back. “Don't worry, Haz, we’ll get you back to being human 24/7, okay?”

He forces a smile onto his face and nods. “Thanks, Lou. You're amazing.”

And if he’s slightly disappointed that Louis didn't notice his mood dropped because of _different_ reasons then no one has to know. The thing is, _no one_ knows. Harry’s been in love with Louis ever since they met when he was just sixteen. He's tried getting over him, but when your so called crush also happens to be your best friend, it's kind of difficult. What hurts the most, though, is probably the fact that Louis has _never_ shown interest in him. Sure, he calls him pet names and compliments him all the time, but that's just how Louis is. He most likely sees Harry as a younger brother, to be honest, and Harry's not sure how he feels about that. So much for Louis being gay, honestly. If only straight people were right about gays not being able to be _just_ friends.

“Anything for my best friend.” And yep, Harry has definitely been friend zoned. Amazing. “I was thinking we could try one of the busy streets or even Hyde Park. I'm sure there's plenty of people out there who’d love to kiss a squishy frog.”

Harry just shrugs and drops the various vegetables into a pan.

All of a sudden, Louis pinches his bum and giggles at the way Harry jumps, accidentally dropping half of the mushrooms everywhere but in the pan.

“Louis,” Harry hisses with a frown as he starts picking up the mushrooms. “Stop bugging me and do something productive for once. Honestly.”

With a huff, Louis crosses his arms over his chest and stomps back to his own bedroom. Once again, he has Harry convinced that he's actually ten and not twenty three. Harry honestly has no idea why he's in love with that dork.

* * *

When Louis wakes up, he thanks every single kind of god there is out there, because for once he isn't woken up by the feeling of a slimy frog on his face. He celebrates by jumping out of bed and quickly grabbing a t-shirt that's most likely Harry’s before he steps out in the hallway and knocks on the door opposite of his. “Haz? You awake?”

A croak can be heard from inside the room and Louis feels his heart drop in his stomach. So Harry’s a frog once again. He slowly opens the door and peeks inside.

In the middle of Harry’s mess of a bed, a green frog is staring at him with what looks like a frown.

“I'm sorry, Haz,” Louis says as he trots over to the bed and holds out a hand. “Jump on then. We're going to fix this, H. I promise.” As soon as Harry jumps onto his palm, Louis pats his slimy head with his other hand. “How about some breakfast? And then we’ll go out afterwards. You'll be back to human in no time.”

Harry just sighs and wraps his tiny arms around Louis’ thumb.

 

Turns out, walking in public with a frog in your hand results in strangers staring at you confusedly. Especially on the tube. Louis glares at everyone who tries to touch Harry and shields him with his other hand.

“I'm not sure this was a good idea,” Louis whispers and peeks at Harry. The green frog just stares back with a bored expression, clearly unamused. Sheesh. Louis quickly makes his way to Oxford Street. Now all he has to do is find someone who’d like to kiss a frog. He watches people pass by, trying to spot someone worthy of Harry. He might be a frog, but he's still Louis' best friend and his best friend deserves the world.

Suddenly, Louis spots a rather handsome guy approaching and Louis quickly puts on his best flirting face. “Hey there,” he says as he steps in front of the guy.

“Uh- oh. Hi.”

“You're _extremely_ handsome,” Louis says as he not so subtly gives the guy a once over.

The guy smirks and raises an eyebrow at Louis. “Thanks. You're quite gorgeous yourself.”

Louis clucks his tongue and nods slowly. “Yes, I know. Now, do you think you could maybe help me?”

“I’d love to.”

“Right.” Louis moves the hand covering Harry and moves to frog closer to the guy’s face. “Can you kiss my frog, please?”

The guy stares at Harry with a very confused expression. “You want me to kiss your frog? I don't- is this some sort of prank or what's going on?”

“Not at all. I just really need you to kiss my frog.”

“Okay,” he says as he draws out the word. “What do I get out of it?”

And honestly, is this guy for real? Louis tries his best not to roll his eyes and just shrugs with a sugary sweet smile on his face.

“What about your phone number? That seems fair,” the guy says and smirks proudly at himself. Louis bites back a snort but nods resentfully. The guy slowly creeps closer to Harry and eventually presses his lips to Harry’s frog mouth. He quickly pulls back, wiping at his mouth, and stares at Louis. “Done.”

After a beat of silence, Louis glances at Harry and sighs. The frog in his hands has turned around to face Louis and he really doesn't look happy at all. Louis pats his head lightly with a finger and looks back at the guy in front of him. “Thanks, I appreciate it,” Louis mumbles and quickly flees, hiding in between the other people on the street. He hears the guy yell after him but he's most definitely going to ignore that.

“Well that wasn't successful. And his lips were too dry and chapped,” Harry says from under the hand shielding him once again.

“I know. I'm sorry.”

“It's not your fault, Lou. It was just one guy after all.”

Louis stops walking and leans against the window of some random store. A few minutes pass by before Louis notices the next guy worthy of Harry. He quickly pushes himself away from the window and pretends to trip into the guy, once again shielding Harry with a hand. “Oops, I'm sorry. That was so clumsy of me,” he says and bats his eyelashes a bit. This guy is tall and muscular and Louis kind of swoons a bit himself. But he's on a mission, so.

“Easy there, cutie,” the guy says in a deep, manly voice. “Don't want you to hurt yourself. That'd be terrible.”

Louis gives him a sweet smile and nods his head slowly. “Thank you.”

“Anytime, love. Hey, are you by any chance free? I’d love to take you out for a coffee or something.”

Alrighty then, straight to the point. Louis chuckles quietly. Men are so easy, honestly. He schools his face into disappointment and lets out a fake sigh. “Sorry, I don't really have much time. But I can give you my number? If you do me a favor first,” Louis says, ending it with a wink.

The guy smiles brightly and nods. “I can most definitely do you a favor.”

“Okay,” Louis begins and moves the hand hovering over Harry’s body. “Can you kiss my frog?”

Loud laughter falls from the guys lips, but he just shrugs and moves down to kiss the frog without another word. Harry croaks as the guy pulls away. Louis is pretty sure that's disappointment he can hear in Harry’s voice. Oh well. Not this one, either.

“So. Your number, beautiful?”

He fights the urge to once again roll his eyes but eventually says his number out loud, watching as the guy types it on his phone.

“And do you have a name?”

Louis hums and smiles cheekily. “If you guess it then I might just reply to your messages.” He winks at the guy once again and walks away.

Minutes later, Louis stops in front of a Starbucks and sighs. In his pocket, his phone keeps vibrating. Honestly, how desperate can this guy be?

“You can literally convince any guy to kiss a frog,” Harry deadpans from his palm. “Literally. That's amazing.”

Louis laughs quietly and shrugs. “I doubt that. I think that was just pure luck, really. And if not then men are crazy.” He's pretty sure Harry just rolls his frog eyes at him in response. “Anyway, I can't walk around and seduce every cute guy around here into _kissing my frog_ , can I?”

“Well maybe we can think of an easier way. Besides, who says the person is gonna be handsome or gorgeous on the outside?”

“Haz, there's no way your ‘soulmate’ or whatever is ugly. Have you seen yourself? When you're not a frog, obviously.”

Harry scoffs. Or whatever his frog face is doing. “I'm just saying. Maybe we should take a different approach?”

“If that's what you want, H. Any ideas?”

“Not yet. So in the meantime, feel free to convince more handsome guys.”

Louis chuckles and pulls at one of Harry’s long, green legs. “Now now, you better not forget all about me once we find that handsome prince of yours.”

Harry does something that sounds like sucking in a breath. Do frogs even breathe, though? Louis’ not sure. “I could never forget you, Lou.”

“Tell me that when you find out your soulmate is David Beckham or something,” Louis snorts. “Now, I'll go get myself a frappucino and then we can try Hyde Park?”

“Sure thing.”

 

On their way to Hyde Park, Louis convinces a bunch of other guys to kiss Harry. None of it is successful, though, and Louis can feel himself grow slightly impatient. He knows he has no right to. He's not the one who's a flipping _frog_ but seducing this many guys in one day is quite a handful.

“Maybe we should try girls?” Harry suggests once they reach the park.

“I thought you were gay, though. How would that work?”

“Well maybe I'm not? Maybe it's just a phase?”

This time, Louis definitely doesn't hold back his snort. “That's the most ridiculous thing you've said in years, Harold. And you say a lot of dumb shit.” He gently whacks Harry’s slimy head as he shakes his head at the frog.

“Hey, that's not very nice. I never say anything stupid.”

“Right right. Tell yourself that after you kiss this girl,” Louis says as he waves at a girl walking their way.

She looks at him with a confused but polite smile and slowly approaches them. “Hey, do I know you?” She says in a sweet, feminine voice.

“Hi, no, sorry. You just looked really sweet and I have a quick question, if you don't mind?”

The girl raises a delicate eyebrow, but Louis’ clearly caught her interest. She nods slowly and sets down her purse on the ground. “Sure, go ahead.”

“How do you feel about, uh, frogs?”

She barks out a laugh, quickly covering her mouth with a hand as a flush tints her cheeks. “I don't- I don't mind frogs?”

“Amazing.” Louis gives her a bright smile before showing her Harry, who's still in his hands. “Would you maybe kiss my frog? I know that's a weird question, but I'm trying to turn him back into a prince. Or something.”

“That's literally the weirdest thing anyone has ever asked me,” she starts as she eyes Harry. “But, I can do that, sure. Let me just put on some more lipsticks.” She chuckles quietly as she leans down to grab something in her purse. When she stands up, she has a lipstick and a small mirror in her hands. “Just give me a moment,” she laughs and quickly applies a new, thick layer of lipstick.

“You know that's not necessary, right?”

“Well, I might as well make it more fun for myself, right? I'm definitely taking a picture of your frog for my Instagram after this.”

“Of course,” Louis laughs as he lifts the frog closer to her face.

Quickly, the girl presses a wet kiss to Harry’s face and, yep, she definitely left a lipstick stain on him. Louis shakes his head fondly and holds him up as she snaps a quick photo of Harry.

“Thanks for doing this,” Louis says as he lowers Harry, slowly tapping the frog’s head with a finger. “And for being so cool about it.”

She shrugs sheepishly and grabs her purse from the ground. “No worries. This is a great story to tell after all. I'm sorry your frog didn't turn into a prince, though.”

And right. Louis had almost forgotten about that part. “Eh, it's okay. We will just continue on the search for his one true love.”

With that, the girl grins at him and walks away while waving over her shoulder.

In his hands, Louis feels Harry moving around. As he uncovers him, he sees that Harry is frantically trying to wipe off the lipstick with his frog fingers. “Oh my god, Harry. Relax, it's just lipstick.”

“No more girls, Louis. Even if you've got them wrapped around your finger as well. How do you do that?”

“Maybe I'm born with it. Maybe it's Maybelline,” Louis sing-songs as he walks towards a more secluded area of the park. He plops down on the ground, leaning against the single tree behind him and places Harry on his knee. “Any more brilliant ideas, H?”

Harry just stares at him, most likely trying to think of a new plan. “We could make a kissing booth?”

“No one would pay to kiss a frog, Harold.”

“You don't know that!” When Louis raises an eyebrow at Harry, he continues, “okay, so maybe you're right. But what if we pay them for kissing me?”

“That's a wonderful idea, Haz. With what money? We can barely afford rent and food every month.”

“Right. I forgot,” Harry says sadly and flops down on his back on Louis’ knee. And okay, Louis is slowly starting to find Harry just the tiniest bit cute. Even if he, out of all animals in the world, is a _frog_. Louis moves a hand to rub Harry’s belly, making the frog let out a tiny croak. “That feels kinda nice.”

“That better be a comfortable nice and not a sexual nice, Harold.”

“Definitely comfortable, you idiot. It's nice like when you comb your fingers through my hair.”

“That's weird. But okay.”

They stay like that for around thirty or forty minutes. Louis feels his eyelids beginning to drop when he suddenly hears the sound of a bird. A bird that's most definitely very close. _Too_ close. His eyes widen as he spots a bird watching them, or really only watching Harry, curiously.

“Oi! Get away from my frog, you stupid bird!” Louis yells as he grabs Harry and kicks his leg in the direction of the bird. He feels Harry cling to his fingers as he kicks his leg once more, eventually succeeding in making the bird fly away.

“Fuck,” Harry says from where he's hiding. “That was scary.”

“I hadn't even considered the fact that another _animal_ might want you for dinner. That's it, we’re going back home.”

“Please don't let anyone eat me.”

“I would never. Who’s gonna cook for me then?” Louis chuckles and stands up as Harry just glares at him as much as a frog can.

 

“There we go. It's almost 6 so just wait a bit and you'll be able to shower, yeah?” Harry looks up at him from the bottom of the shower stall and croaks once. “Alright. I'll-” He's rudely interrupted by Harry turning back into a human. Suddenly, their chests are squished together in the shower and their noses are touching.

“Oops. I'm sorry, Lou,” Harry breathes and steps back a bit. Thankfully, the shower is big enough to make some room between the two of them.

Louis just smiles and pats Harry’s mop of curls. “It's alright. Now shower so you can make me dinner.”

With a huff, Harry pushes him out of the shower stall and closes the frosted glass door behind him. And Louis most definitely doesn't stare as Harry pulls off his pants and turns the back to Louis to turn on the water. The glass might be blurred but he can still make out Harry’s features and well, his bum is adorable.

“Louis, do you mind?” Harry says over his shoulder.

Right. What the hell is wrong with him? Louis quickly turns on his heels and walks to the living room. He plops down on the couch and grabs his phone from his pocket. Might as well play a bit of Candy Crush while waiting for Harry to finish.

When Harry walks into the living room, his curls are still damp and he's wearing a shirt that Louis recognizes as his own. He looks adorable, really. Like a puppy. “What do you want for dinner?”

Louis shrugs his shoulders and puts down his phone. “I don't know. Something simple, I guess. I need to finish a paper before going to bed.”

A frown appears on Harry’s face as he sits down on the couch next to Louis. “Why didn't you do that earlier, Lou? Don't tell me you didn't because we were out.”

“Well, then I don't know what to tell you, H.”

Harry sighs and moves to lie down, his head in Louis’ lap. “Schoolwork before me the next time, okay?”

“Harry, that's ridiculous. It wouldn't be like that even if you weren't a frog,” Louis huffs as he starts running his fingers through Harry’s curls. “You're my best friend. I'd skip any uni work to help you.”

“Thanks but please don't. I don't want to see your grades drop because of this or anything else, really.”

He flicks Harry's nose at that. “Are you doubting my ability to help you _and_ get good grades? Honestly, Harold, how rude of you.”

“Shut up.”

Louis chuckles quietly and shakes his head. “Bastard. Wanna order pizza?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright,” Louis says as he grabs his phone with his free hand and quickly finds the desired number saved in his contacts. He makes a quick call, ordering their usual, and then drops his phone back onto the couch afterwards. “I have classes tomorrow so you'll be on your own. I hope that's okay.”

Harry nods his head in Louis’ lap and rubs at his eyes. “That's fine. I can learn myself new tricks,” he giggles as he sticks out his tongue at Louis with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

“That both sounded and looked dirtier than you intended, I'm sure.”

“Oh, shut up.”

* * *

Harry wakes up to the sound of Louis yelling a loud ‘see you later, Harry’ from the other side of the flat as he leaves. He lets out a sigh and quickly jumps out of bed. Louis has, thank the lord, opened his door before leaving so Harry doesn't have to fight it open himself.

Now, this is the first time Harry is alone as a frog and he honestly has no idea what to do. He makes his way out of his bedroom and into the kitchen. Right. He hops onto the kitchen counter using the chair Louis moved for him the day before. On the counter, a bowl of nicely cut fruit awaits him. At least he’d planned his own food before turning frog again. There's no way he'll resort to eating _bugs_.

As he munches on a piece of strawberry, he scans the room. What to do, what to do? His eyes land on the dishcloth at the sink and, of course, he could get some cleaning done. He had been too tired yesterday and Louis never cleans, so. Perfect.

After he finishes a few more slices of fruit, he hops to the dishcloth and moves it around a bit. Alright, this could probably work. _Probably_. He moves to the faucet and somehow manages to turn on the warm water, dumps the dishcloth in the sink and topples over the bottle of dish soap, hopping on it to squeeze out the content onto the cloth. When the dishcloth seems to have soaked up enough water and soap, Harry turns off the faucet and jumps into the sink. With a few more jumps, he squeezes out the excess water. The cloth is now very heavy, but he somehow manages to get it back on the counter.

“Alright then. Let's clean this kitchen,” he hums happily and starts dragging the cloth around on the counter, removing any stains of ketchup or jam and random crumbs.

After approximately twenty minutes, Harry finishes cleaning all of the counter. As he stops and turns to look at his work, his mood instantly drops. The stains may have been removed, but now the counter is shining with goddamn _slime_. Or mucus. Whatever.

Harry is usually calm and collected, but he can't help but huff loudly and kick the stupid dishcloth before jumping down and hopping his way to the living room. So much for fucking cleaning. “Stupid, idiotic, slimy frog body,” he hisses as he jumps onto the couch and presses a few buttons on the remote that Louis was nice enough to leave out for him.

His mood only worsens when the TV turns on, the face of some stupid blonde singer that he absolutely detests appearing on the screen. Just his luck, really. He quickly jumps on top of the remote and presses the ‘off’ before huffing loudly once again. Everything is clearly against today.

He flops down on his back and stares at the ceiling. “Stupid ceiling,” he mutters sourly.

Harry stays like that, glaring at different objects in the living room until Louis returns around lunchtime. As soon as Harry hears the door unlock, he hops up and jumps towards the hallway.

“Harry, darling, I'm home,” Louis sing-songs happily. Harry feels his mood brighten instantly. He's so eager to reach Louis that he kind of forgets he's a small frog until Louis comes walking towards Harry, obviously not expecting a frog at his feet. Luckily, Harry is quick jump to the left with a shriek right before Louis steps on him.

Louis’ eyes almost bulge out of their sockets when he hears Harry. He grabs at his chest and looks down, his face ghost white. “Harry, what the fuck?! I could've killed you!”

“I'm sorry?” Harry croaks and hops on top of Louis’ socked foot. “I've just had a terrible day and I've missed you so much,” he whines, wrapping his short arms around Louis’ ankle.

The other boy quickly bends down to pick him up in his hands with a sigh. “That doesn't mean you shouldn't be careful. I don't know what I would've done if I'd stepped on you, H.” He moves Harry closer to his face, a pout on his lips.

Harry moves to poke at Louis’ nose with his slimy hand. “‘m really sorry, Lou. I will be careful from now on. Now please smile again.”

Louis just blinks at him for a few seconds, his long eyelashes mesmerizing Harry. Then, he cracks a small smile and pads to the living room. “Now tell me why your day has been bad.”

“I tried cleaning the kitchen.”

“But you're a _frog_ , Haz.”

“Oh really, Louis? I hadn't realized. Wow.”

“Okay, okay. Sorry. No need to be a prick. Now what happened while cleaning?”

“Well, turns out, frogs aren't cut out of cleaning. I just left a trail of fucking slime behind.” Harry watches as Louis bites at his bottom lip hard, definitely trying to hold back his laughter. Harry can't help but huff at Louis and turning his back to him. “If you're gonna laugh at me then leave me alone.”

“Harold, stop that. Don't be a baby.”

“A ba- Louis William Tomlinson, I will cut your balls off once I turn human again. How dare y-”

Louis cuts him off by practically shoving two fingers inside Harry’s wide mouth. He makes a face but doesn't pull away. “You need to chill out, Harry. Now listen, I invited the boys over tomorrow and they'll be here after their last class around 5, yeah? So just in time to watch you turn back to human. That way they will actually believe me.”

Harry glares at Louis as he wraps his tongue around the fingers in his mouth. Louis cringes at that but otherwise ignores it. Apparently, he's adapting to the whole frog thing pretty well. “Ca’ ‘u remo’f ‘ur fin’ers?”

“What?”

“Ca’ ‘u _remo’f_ ‘ur _fin’ers_?”

Realizations dawns upon Louis’ face quickly and he pulls out his fingers slowly. “Sorry,” he says as he waves them around. “I basically just fingered you.”

Harry just gapes at him, mouth wide and open.

“Oh my god, don't look at me like that,” Louis laughs as he sits down on the couch with a thump, making Harry’s body jump in his palm. “You've got to admit that was funny, no?”

“Ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous. Please turn on the TV so I can drown you out.”

Louis chuckles as he grabs the remote, pressing the ‘on’ button. He quickly changes it to TLC and then throws the remote somewhere. Afterwards, he grabs at Harry’s long leg and pulls at it until it's stretched completely. He’s got a smug smile on his face when Harry turns to scowl at him.

“Let go of my leg.”

“Not until you stop being grumpy. You could be a new internet meme. The grumpy frog.” Louis wiggles his leg a bit, clearly trying to get a reaction out of Harry.

“Loooooou,” Harry whines as he grabs his leg, unsuccessfully trying to pull it free.

“Promise me you'll be happy and joyful again.”

“Looooooooooooooou.”

“Promise me.”

Harry lets out a resentful sigh. “ _Fine_.”

“That's my boy- eh, frog,” Louis laughs as crinkles appear by his eyes. He's lucky he's cute or else Harry would most definitely not have agreed. Probably.

 

The next day, Louis wakes Harry up as he leaves for a late morning class around 9:30. He pokes at Harry’s head, giggling something about how it feels to be woken up in such a rude way. Harry doesn't actually respond, he just sleepily mutters something that probably isn't even English.

Harry spends the day ‘doing laundry’. He basically pulls all the shirts and socks that's been scattered all over the apartment to their bathroom where the washing machine is. Afterwards, he spends a good solid hour watching ‘Say yes to the dress’.

Around 5:20 pm, he hears the door unlock and someone laughing in the hallway. He easily makes out Niall’s cackle and he can't help but roll his eyes fondly. Before they get closer, Harry moves to sit on top of the sofa table in case any of the boys decide to throw themselves on the couch.

“Mate, will you tell us where H is already? Haven't seen him since this weekend,” Niall says as he steps into the living room. Behind him, Liam and Louis follow quickly.

“I've already told you he's right here,” Louis replies as his eyes scan the room, probably looking for a certain frog. When Louis’ eyes meet Harry’s, a big smile appears on his face. He trots to the table and picks up the frog. “See, right here,” he says as he holds up Harry’s small body.

Liam and Niall both look between Louis and the frog before they double over, clutching at their stomachs while laughing hysterically. How rude. Louis doesn't move, though. And by looking at his face, Harry realizes he's not nearly as amused as the two other boys. He looks very annoyed.

A few minutes pass, the only sound in the apartment being the loud laughter from the two boys. Slowly, they both calm down. Liam moves to get a closer look at Harry.

“Where did you find this fella?”

“Also, I thought you hated frogs, Louis? Is it not real?” Niall walks up to them and pokes Harry’s head. When he feels Harry’s sticky skin on his finger, he quickly retracts it and shrieks. “Ew, gross. It’s got slime all over its body.”

“Don't say that, Niall. It's not Harry’s fault. Besides, it's _mucus_ ,” Louis says with a frown as he pulls his hand back a bit. Harry feels his tiny frog heart swell because Louis is just so lovely.

“Louis, did you smoke weed with that Zayn guy again?” Liam asks teasingly.

Harry watches as Louis glares at Liam, hissing something that sounds like ‘shut up, Harry doesn't know about that’. And well, he's definitely going to have a talk with Louis about _smoking weed_ without him. Also about who this _Zayn_ guy is.

“Whatever, mate. Stop being weird and get us some beer.” And with that, Liam and Niall throw themselves on the couch.

Louis huffs but eventually turns on his heels and trots to the kitchen. He places Harry on top of the fridge and sighs. “We’ll show them. Don't say anything. I want to see them shit their pants when you turn.”

“Alright. Place me between them on the couch,” Harry says with a frog grin. Louis just nods his head, quickly grabs a six-pack of beers and gently grabs Harry before walking back to the living room.

Liam and Niall are both sat with controllers, clearly ready to play some Fifa. “Sheesh, make room for the prince,” Louis says, raising his voice a bit. They both move to each their end of the couch and watch confusedly as Louis sets down Harry between them. “There we go. Now you may continue.”

“But Louis-”

“Continue.”

Liam gives up after that and moves his focus back to the TV. No one mentions the frog as they play, Niall and Liam clearly too distracted as they're in the middle of a match. Louis is sat on the floor in front of Harry, commenting on their gameplay excitedly.

As expected, the clock in their living room rings exactly six times in the middle of their game, and before Harry knows it, he's squished between Liam and Niall. As a human.

Niall’s scream is so loud that Harry is pretty sure his left ear is gonna go deaf. Liam throws the controller almost to the other side of the room as he jumps up, his eyes bulging out of his head. Louis, on the other hand, is chuckling quietly to himself as he grabs onto Harry’s shins on each side of his head. “I told you,” he says smugly as he looks over his shoulder to stare at Niall.

“Harry?!” Liam exclaims, sounding quite breathless. He’s slowly lowering himself back onto the couch, warily, eyes still on Harry.

“That's my name,” he says casually and throws an arm around each of the two boys. “How are you fuckers?”

“I'm pretty sure my heart is about to jump out of me chest,” Niall squeaks. Liam just stares at him with wide eyes, his mouth wide open.

Louis stands up from the floor and turns around, his expression still very smug. “That's what you get for not believing me, lads.”

“H, why were you a frog?” Liam wonders out loud once he's calmed himself down enough to breathe normally. Before Harry can answer, Louis plops down in his lap while looking at Liam.

“That doesn't matter. The important question is, how do we get him to turn back?”

“But he just did?”

“Yes, I am aware of that, _Neil_ , but the problem is that he keeps turning into a frog during the day.”

“He's like the swan princess,” Liam gasps. “Or. Frog princess?” Harry smacks him on the back of his head for that.

Louis snorts. “Yes, Liam. But anyway, I took Harry out as a frog yesterday and got people to kiss him, but it's completely useless. Nothing happened. And I had to seduce way too many people. The struggle of being handsome, gorgeous and inhumanely pretty.” This time, Louis is the one to earn a smack to the back of his head.

“Why don't we go to a pub on Friday? That way, Harry can kiss people as a human and it might just still work!”

Harry turns to look at Niall with raised eyebrows. He hadn't even considered that but the blonde’s got a point. “Actually, that's a good idea. And then Louis won't have to flirt with anyone. I can do it all by myself.”

“You don't even know how to flirt,” Louis chuckles and rolls his eyes. Another smack to his head easily removes the smile from his face.

“Of course I do. You just wait and see.” Harry huffs out his chest and ignores the way Louis almost falls off his lap from laughing so hard. Meanie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to check the tags! :) 
> 
> Last chapter will be up in a week. Enjoy!

Friday comes along and Louis is _so_ ready for it. It's been one of the weirdest weeks he's ever had and he needs to get absolutely plastered tonight. Hopefully even find a hot guy to go home with. He's quick to kick off his shoes once he enters the flat and trots towards the kitchen after dropping his backpack on the floor. While he's in the middle of devouring a peach, Harry pads into the kitchen in ever so tight black jeans and a patterned shirt with only the last three buttons done up. He looks _really_ good. And from the way Harry’s face turns red as he smiles shyly, Louis apparently said that out loud. Oops.

“I figured I should look my best if I want to actually get someone to kiss me tonight,” Harry says, sheepish, as he fiddles with his fingers.

“Oh I'm sure you'll have no trouble making that happen,” he hums as he moves towards Harry. He adjusts his shirt a bit and smiles like a proud mother. “Perfection right there.”

Harry’s face turns a deeper shade of red as he shakes his head, curls falling in his face. “Not true. But thanks anyway. Now go get ready, it's almost 8 already.”

“Fine, fine,” Louis snorts and moves past Harry to get to his bedroom. A quick smack to his bum makes him stop in his track to look over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow. “Keep your filthy hands to yourself, boy,” he laughs as he turns around the corner and in the direction of his room

As he stands in front of his mirror, he pulls off his jumper and joggers. He eyes his own body briefly, a satisfied grin on his face. “Looking good, Louis,” he hums to himself as he grabs a maroon t-shirt and a pair of black skinnies. He's definitely gonna get some tonight.

“Louis, come on,” Harry whines from outside his door after Louis has spent approximately forty minutes on getting dressed and styling his hair. He rolls his eyes fondly before pulling on a pair of his more fancy shoes. When he opens his door, Harry gapes at him with wide eyes. Louis watches as Harry's eyes move up and down to take all of Louis in and he can't help but chuckle quietly.

“Stop staring and _move_ , you weirdo.”

“I just- you look very pretty, Lou,” Harry stammers as a bright red flush creeps up his neck. He shuffles his feet a bit before he turns on his heels and heads towards the door. What a strange kid.

 

The pub is surprisingly packed when they arrive. After squeezing through the crowd they make it to the booth Liam and Niall have claimed. Louis plops down next to Liam and steals Niall’s beer, downing it quickly.

“Hey! You fucker, that was MY beer!”

“You can get a new one, Niall. Quick!”

Niall glares at him for a few seconds, his eyes already slightly hazy from the alcohol, but he eventually gets up and heads to the bar. A few seconds later, Harry appears out of nowhere with a cocktail in his right hand and a Corona in his left. He sits down in the seat Niall had been in moments ago, watching Louis over the rim of his glass.

“Whatcha got there, Hazza?”

He hums quietly and waves the beer around slowly. Louis’ eyes follow the movement, successfully making Harry snort into his glass before he hands Louis the beer.

“You're an angel, Haz. My favorite cherub.” And with that, he presses his lips to the bottle and downs most of it in one go.

Niall returns five minutes later with a few glasses and a jug of beer. He places everything carefully on the table and squeezes in next to Harry. “So, H, what's the plan then?” Niall wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

Harry lowers his drink and shrugs. “I don't know. It's been so long since the last time I was at a pub,” he sighs.

“Well,” Niall begins. His eyes suddenly light up as he moves to stand on top of the seat. “HEY EVERYONE! MY MATE IS IN NEED OF KISSES!” He yells over the music, making a bunch of people turn confusedly. He uses both hands to point at Harry below him, once again wiggling his eyebrows. “ISN’T HE CUTE? COME AND KISS HIM. HE IS SINGLE LIKE A PRINGLE!”

Liam, Harry and Louis all gape at him as he sits down again. At the table, people are slowly gathering to stand in a line. And. _What_? Louis blinks once. Then twice. He can't believe this is happening. People are literally standing in line to kiss Harry. Well okay then.

Harry’s face is beet red as Niall gets out of his seat and greets the first person in line. It's a brunette girl, probably 18 or 19, with way too much cleavage showing. Louis makes a face but doesn't say anything. He turns his gaze back to Harry, and oh. Harry looks so pleased and excited. Louis would probably be as well if it had been him in the situation. And so, it begins. Harry gestures for her to come closer and she quickly presses her lips against his. Louis cringes a bit, feeling something in his stomach turn. He ignores it, though. Harry seems content and that's all that matters.

An endless amount of people later, the table is filled with drinks given to Harry by random people. Louis takes a sip of his beer as he watches Harry kiss some tall guy with black hair. Harry’s lips are a lovely shade of dark pink and he’s _very_ giggly. Louis’ not sure how to feel about this.

Another guy shows up, and well, he's quite handsome. Louis bites the inside of his cheek as he watches him lean down to kiss Harry softly. He's not even sure why it pisses him off so much. Probably because Harry deserves the best and he doesn't even _know_ any of these people. They could be serial killers. Or hurt kittens for fun. Harry is also _drunk_ and all these people are basically taking advantage of him. Even if most of them seem to be just as smashed if not even more than Harry. Louis still doesn't like it one bit.

“Hopefully one of these people is _the one_ ,” Liam mutters next to him. He giggles quietly as some girl throws herself onto Harry’s lap, peppering small kisses all over his face.

Louis makes a sound in the back of his throat and crosses his arms over his chest. “Sure,” he huffs. “I don't like this, though.”

“Why not? He seems entertained,” Liam says with a shrug.

“Yes. Entertained. Sure. Ugh, I'm gonna go take a wee. Save my spot, yeah?”

“Sure thing, Lou.”

When Louis stands up, Harry whips his head to look at him with a confused expression on his face. Louis raises an eyebrow questioningly but doesn't wait for a reply before he squeezes his way to the restroom. It's thankfully completely empty and the door cancels out quite a bit of the loud noise and music from the main room. He quickly finishes his business and moves to wash his hands.

The door opens as he grabs some soap and Louis spots Harry in the mirror as he walks inside and closes the door behind him. “Hey Lou.”

“Hazza, hey. Why are you here? Shouldn't you go back to your line, mister popular?” He forces out a quiet laugh and looks down at his hands.

“Eh, I think I've had enough of that for a while. Kissing strangers is fun, but I'd much, much rather kiss y- yikes, I have to pee.”

“Well have at it. I won't peek,” Louis snorts. He turns off the water and grabs a few paper towels to dry off his hands.

Harry stumbles to the urinal and unzips quickly. He sways a bit back and forth but eventually finishes without any accidents. Louis shakes his head fondly and watches as Harry moves to wash his hands.

“Louis, are you having fun?” Harry wonders out loud as he plays around with the soap a bit, his eyebrows furrowed together. “Why are you not dancing? You love dancing. You always dance.”

“True. But someone has to keep an eye on you, right? Niall is busy with some girl and Liam is texting Sophia. I'm sure he's even left by now.”

Harry frowns. He looks absolutely adorable. Kind of like a sad frog, which makes Louis laughs loudly. When Harry waves his hands at Louis, drops of water hitting his face, he calms down a bit. “You look like a sad frog. No wonder you've been turned into a _frog_. You have a frog face.”

An exaggerated pout shows up on Harry's lips as he dries off his hands. “‘m not a frog.”

“Not right now, no. Hopefully not tomorrow either. Let's hope one of those people were the one, yeah?”

“The one,” Harry repeats sourly as he stumbles forward a bit. “I wanna go home, Lou. I wanna watch telly with you.” He both sounds and looks like a child, but Louis can't help but smile brightly. For some reason, the fact that Harry’d rather spend time with him makes him feel all sorts of happy. He has always loved the attention Harry has given him ever since he was just sixteen.

“You sure? There's plenty of potential kissers out there, though, just waiting to get a piece of you.” Louis cringes a bit at his own words. It makes him feel slightly sick just thinking about any more people kissing Harry.

“‘m sure,” Harry mumbles and moves to cling to Louis’ arm. “I'm a koala,” he giggles happily.

“You're a frog, is what you are.” Louis ignores Harry’s whiny protests and pulls him out of the restroom, out of the pub and into a cab. He quickly sends a text message to Liam and Niall and then combs his fingers through Harry’s hair during the rest of the ride.

 

It's just around 1 in the morning when they reach their flat. Louis practically has to drag Harry up the flight of stairs. As soon as they get inside, Louis helps Harry pull off his boots and dumps him onto the couch.

“You're the best,” Harry says with a dopey smile.

“Yeah, tell me that when you're not drunk off your ass. I'll go get you some water, okay?”

“No! Don't leave me, Lou! I'll miss you too much.”

“You'll hate both me and yourself tomorrow if you don't drink some water. It'll only take a second.” Before Harry can protest any further, he heads to the kitchen. He grabs two glasses and fills them both with cold water as Harry counts the seconds that pass loudly from the living room. “Harry, shut up,” he yells back. He puts a banana in his pocket and carries the two glasses of water with him to the living room.

Harry is sprawled out on top of the couch, his head dangling off the side. He watches Louis upside down, a happy grin on his face. “Hi again Lou.”

“I'd happily forgotten how ridiculous you are when you're drunk.”

Harry frowns for a few second before he suddenly giggles to himself. He points at Louis’ crotch, almost splitting his face in half with an enormous grin. “Is that a banana in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?”

Louis places the glasses on the sofa table with a snort. “It's a banana,” he says and pulls it out of his pocket. “Eat it. They always seem to do wonders on your hangovers.”

“You're so nice, Louis,” Harry mutters with a smile as he sits up and takes the banana from him. “You treat me so well.”

Another snort falls from Louis’ lips as he plops down next to Harry. “I'm the only one who can be bothered to do so apparently.”

“‘Meanie. You're not getting any of my banana,” Harry says as he peels it. And then, well, he practically deep throats the poor fruit as he keeps his eyes on Louis’.

Louis’ eyes grow wide as Harry fucking _sucks_ on it like it was someone’s _cock_. His cheeks are hollowed and he lets out tiny noises. Louis bites down on his bottom lip and shoves at Harry’s shoulder. He feels his pants grow a bit tight and he's not even sure why. It's _Harry_. And a banana. Two things that he has never before connected to sex. And yet, here he is, watching Harry blow a banana. And it's kind of hot. _Fuck_. Clearly, the alcohol is messing with his brain. “Harry, would you stop that? You're an idiot,” he says not-so-casually and pinches Harry’s side.

Harry pulls off the banana with a giggle and eventually takes a bite, an innocent smile adorning his face.

“You're lucky you're cute,” Louis mutters under his breath as he shakes his head. He regrets the words ever leaving his mouth as Harry absolutely preens, which is followed by him dropping the banana in Louis’ lap as he pulls him in for a hug.

“Thankyouthankyouthankyou, you’re very sweet,” Harry giggles as he pulls away a bit until his face is about two inches from Louis’. Harry goes slightly cross eyed as he stares at Louis’ face.

“Now then. How about you turn on the TV and find a movie and then I'll clean up this mess?” He gestures to the mashed banana leftovers in his lap. He’d be so angry to have his best jeans ruined like this if it wasn't for the fact that Harry looks so innocent and sweet. A proper frog cherub.

Harry nods his head eagerly and quickly turns to grab the remote. While Louis leaves to change into sweatpants, he hears the music from Grease play in the living room. Not bad. Not bad at all.

They watch the first twenty minutes in silence, the only sounds other than the TV being their quiet humming. Eventually, Harry turns to stare at Louis with a pout.

“What's wrong, Haz?” Louis asks without taking his eyes off the screen.

“I'm cold,” Harry whines in a high pitched voice. “Cuddle me, please.”

Louis grunts and lifts his right arm. Harry squeals happily and quickly snuggles up to his side, burying his face in the crook of Louis’ neck. He can feel Harry’s warm breath on his skin. “If you don't want to watch the movie then just say so.”

Harry shakes his head and turns his head just enough for him to be able to see the TV from his position. Louis doesn't comment any further, just smiles fondly and squeezes Harry’s shoulder a bit closer. They used to do this a lot. Cuddle in front of the TV with blankets and hot chocolate, but that was before they’d moved into their shared flat in London. They’d spent nights at each other’s houses back then, practically living together already. Louis smiles at the memory. They’d been so young but so sure that they’d be friends forever.

“‘m sleepy, Lou,” Harry whispers as he wraps both of his arms around Louis’ waist and swings a leg over his lap. So maybe he's kind of like a koala. A koala frog then.

Louis presses a kiss to Harry’s mop of curls. “Sleep, Haz. It's alright.”

 

When Louis wakes up, the living room is lit up by the sun shining brightly outside. His toes are freezing cold, though, and he feels so _alone_. He rubs at his eyes when he remembers that Harry had been next to him when he fell asleep. And sure enough, when he looks down on the couch, he spots a green frog. He picks him up carefully, trying his best not to wake the tiny frog, and places him on a pillow. Harry doesn't move, just sleeps peacefully as Louis slowly hoists himself up from the couch.

He makes his way to the kitchen and grabs a bunch of fruit from their gigantic fruit bowl. Harry had insisted on having one and Louis hadn't had the heart to say no to a seventeen years old Harry. Louis feels his heart swell a bit at the memory. Harry had been so young and so naive. He'd had so much trust in Louis and would probably have followed him anywhere. Louis’ not sure why, but he'd absolutely loved the way Harry adored him blindly. Things aren't like that anymore, though. Harry has grown up and become independent and so has Louis, really.

After filling a small bowl with various fruits cut into dices, Louis makes his way back to the living room while humming a random melody. He sets the bowl down in his lap as he sits down on the couch. “Harry, love, wake up.”

Harry’s tiny body moves a bit at his words, and soon enough he opens his eyes. “Lou,” he mutters tiredly as he stares at Louis. “I feel like shit. I'm literally a frog with a hangover. How does that even work,” he whines.

Louis bites back a chuckle and picks him up, gently rubbing his belly. “I'm sorry, Haz. I got you some fruit, though.” Harry just wraps his tiny arms around his thumb and nods sadly. “Aww, cheer up and eat,” Louis says as he grabs a piece of strawberry with his free hand, waving it in front of Harry’s face.

Harry eyes the strawberry and lazily opens his mouth wide.

“Do you really want me to feed you? Are you for real, H?” Harry just opens his mouth wider at that, making Louis scoff as he places the piece of strawberry in it. “Unbelievable. I'm probably the only one stupid enough to fall for your tricks.”

An innocent glint appears in Harry’s frog eyes as he pokes Louis’ palm, clearly waiting for more fruit.

And Louis just gives in. He doesn't know how not to so he feeds the friggin’ frog like the amazing best friend he is.

* * *

“Hey Lou, how was class?” Harry greets when he spots a tired looking Louis with messy hair hidden under a snapback in the living room.

Louis winces a bit and drops his bag on the floor with a thud. “Terrible. Absolutely terrible.” They stare at each other for a few seconds before Harry shakes the curls out of his face and opens his arms up wide for Louis to walk into. Which he does. Harry squeezes him tight.

“I'm sorry, Lou. Wanna talk about something else?” Harry pulls off the snapback on Louis’ head and gently massages the back of his head through the messy hair. Louis just hugs him closer, pressing his nose to Harry’s curls with a sigh. “Want me to order some takeout so we can watch a movie? I can give you a back rub even. Massage your shoulders a bit. You feel tense.” Louis murmurs something beyond comprehension and nods.

Harry pushes him to sit on the couch and hands him the remote. “Pick a movie, I’ll order sushi.” When Louis just gives him a weak smile, Harry sucks in a breath and quickly fishes his phone up from his pocket, punching in the number to their favorite sushi place aggressively. He doesn't want Louis to be sad or upset and food usually does the trick.

Forty minutes later, Harry waves the delivery guy a goodbye as he closes the door. He trots back into the living room and places the boxes of sushi on the sofa table. Louis’ engrossed in some random movie, but his eyes flick away from the screen just long enough to give Harry a thankful glance. Harry beams at him and sits down next to Louis, leaning close enough to rest his head on his shoulder. And like that, they watch the movie while sharing the different kinds of sushi between them. And Harry is quite alright with this. He loves spending time with just Louis, even if all they do is stare at a screen and eat food. He’d choose that before anything else, honestly.

Once the sushi is all gone, Harry pauses the movie and ushers Louis to lay down. “Honestly Louis, you need to take better care of yourself. Take off your shirt and move onto your stomach.”

Louis huffs but does as he's told. And Harry tries his best not to stare too much at his exposed back as he sits down on Louis’ thighs. He gently presses his fingers to Louis’ lower back, the skin beneath his fingertips warm and soft. As he starts massaging close to the spine, Louis lets out a content hum, his voice slightly muffled by the pillow under him.

“So tense,” Harry mumbles as he makes his way further up Louis’ back, digging his thumbs skillfully into the muscles at Louis’ shoulder blades.

Beneath him, Louis’ letting out soft moans. “You're the best, Haz, I love you.”

Harry’s breath hitches in his throat. He knows Louis means it in a platonic way, but it still does things to Harry’s brain. He smiles weakly to himself as he replies, “I love you, too. Very much.”

He works his fingers into every single knot in Louis back and shoulders, Louis sometimes whimpering in the process. When Harry feels he's done a good job, he moves his hands down Louis back, fingers ghosting over his hips and the dimples at the bottom of his spine. “Feel better, Lou?” He asks as he tumbles off him.

“Much better. Thank you so much, Haz. You're an actual angel, aren't you?”

“No, apparently I'm a frog.”

Louis snorts as he sits up and pulls at Harry’s arm until he falls into his lap. He squeezes Harry tight, nose pressed to Harry’s neck. “The nicest frog, though. The best friend anyone could ever have.”

_Friend_.

 

The next two days pass by in a blur. Louis has suddenly become very busy with school, leaving Harry to hop around alone in the apartment most of the day. Usually, Louis doesn't even get home before Harry is back to being human, so Harry cooks him dinner and does his laundry for him.

Today, though, Louis had promised to be home around lunchtime but when the clock in the living room goes off, indicating it is now 4 pm, Louis has yet to show up.

Harry's about to turn off the TV and jump back to his own room, when he hears keys unlocking the front door.

“Harry?” Louis says as he steps into the living room, a small bag in his hand from a toy store. Weird. “Sorry for being late, Haz. I got you something, though. I think you'll like it.” He moves to sit down on the couch, picking up Harry and placing him on his knee.

“If you got me a toy frog my size, I'll cut your dick off tonight,” Harry grumbles as he stares intensely at Louis.

“Welp, someone is still mad. I'm sorry, Harry, honestly.” Louis puts on his best pouty puppy face as he digs up a small item wrapped with a tiny bow and everything.

Harry takes the present from Louis’ fingers and eyes it suspiciously. “What is this?”

“Open it!”

So he does. Granted, it's not easy with slimy frog fingers. Once he's done, he realizes he's now holding a tiny crown. And honestly, what the fuck.

“Isn't it adorable?” Louis hums as he takes the crown from Harry’s small hands and places it on his head. “Yes, this is perfect. You look incredibly cute. A proper frog prince. Frog Prince of Wales.”

Harry stares at Louis, unamused, though he honestly kind of likes it. Mostly because Louis seems so excited about it, though.

“I got you something else, too. Now this one you'll definitely love!”

And he does. The second present is a tiny, black fedora that kind of looks like one of the hats he wears regularly. “Louis,” Harry says softly as he pulls off the crown and places the fedora on his head. He can't actually see himself, but it feels right. Definitely.

“This is the cutest thing I've ever seen,” Louis mumbles as he grins brightly down at Harry. “I figured you wanted to still be sort of your normal stylish self as a frog, so. Next time, I'll get you a tiny bandana and maybe even a frog-sized button up.”

Harry can't believe just how amazing and perfect Louis is. He feels his frog heart beat faster in his chest, probably falling just a tad more in love with Louis. Which, fuck, probably not a good idea. “Thanks, Lou.”

“No worries, Hazza.”

 

The next day, Harry wakes Louis up by jumping on top of his forehead as Louis is peacefully sleeping in bed at 1 in the afternoon. When Louis groans and moves to smack Harry away, Harry is quick to jump off, successfully getting Louis to smack his own head.

“Ouch, what the fuck,” Louis whines in a raspy voice as his eyes flutter open. He turns his head to glare at the frog. “What was that for, Harold?”

“You need to get up. I know you're free today and I think we should try going out again.” When Louis just blinks at him, Harry continues, “I'm tired of being a helpless frog, Louis. I'm so bored when you're at uni. Enough to make me _miss_ class, honestly.”

Louis slowly sits up and sighs. “But I got you a hat and everything.”

“What, so now that I have a hat I can be a frog forever?” Harry would furrow his brows if he had any. Instead, he pouts at Louis the best he can.

“No, that's not- okay, fine. I'll take you out. But you're wearing the hat.”

“Fine with me. Now hurry up!” And with that, Harry jumps off the bed and out of the room.

Half an hour later, Louis trots into the kitchen wearing a denim jacket thrown over a black t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. He picks Harry up and puts him in the chest pocket of the jacket before moving to grab himself some shoes.

Harry clings onto the pocket and the tiny fedora on his head, humming happily to himself. Hopefully, they'll find someone to break this curse or whatever. Obviously, Harry would prefer kissing Louis but the other boy has shown zero interest. Besides, Harry knows it's for the best. Louis will clearly only ever see him as just a friend, maybe even brother, and Harry should probably try and get over him. It's been five years after all.

“So where should we go?” Louis wonders out loud as he walks out of their building, hands tucked into the side pockets on his jacket. He's got a weird expression on his face. One Harry hasn't seen before, but Harry decides it's best not to mention it.

“I was thinking maybe Piccadilly Circus? That's always crowded. Or Chinatown?”

Louis hums quietly at that. “I guess that could work, yeah. Piccadilly Circus first then.” And with that, he speeds up as he starts walking towards the nearest tube stop.

They reach it fairly quickly, only a few people giving them questioning looks as Louis walks around with a frog in his pocket. Harry keeps his eyes on Louis and watches as his jaw tenses up at but from time to time. Weird.

“Okay then. Let's find someone willing to kiss a frog with a hat,” Louis simply says as he scans the busy crowd.

Harry gazes at a few people in front of them, not sure who to pick out. This had been easier when Louis or Niall had done all the work. “Lou, can you- I mean, I don't know how to pick. This is weird.”

Louis bites as his bottom lip but nods slowly. “Sure, Haz. Let's see, how about that guy over there? He's got a nice body.”

Harry hums in agreement with a frown on his face. He’ll probably never get used to Louis complimenting _other_ boys.

Louis is quick to move, tumbling awkwardly into the guy who steadies him with a hand on Louis’ hip.

“Easy there, love. You alright?” The guy says in a deep voice.

Harry sees a smile form on Louis’ face as he shrugs sheepishly. “Yeah, sorry about that. I wasn't looking where I was-”

“Is that a frog in your pocket, mate?” The guy interrupts. How rude.

Louis furrows his brows. “Yes, that's- uh, yeah.”

“Why do you have a frog with a hat in your pocket?”

“The thing is, I need to find some handsome guys to kiss my frog. It sounds weird, I know, but-”

“And what's the prize for kissing the frog? A kiss from you? Or maybe another kind of gesture?” He interrupts _again_ , a suggestive grin on his face. Harry doesn't like this guy even one bit.

“Maybe. We’ll see,” Louis replies, looking quite bored. He pulls Harry out of the pocket and moves him closer to the guy’s face.

Harry closes his eyes and scrunches up his frog face as the guy kisses him briefly. As he pulls away, Harry almost snorts out loud at how the guy wipes at his lips immediately.

“So,” the guy mumbles and sneaks a hand around Louis’ waist. “How about I kiss you, too? For good luck?”

“No.” And with that, Louis turns on his heels and walks away. Once the guy is out of sight, Louis huffs and looks at Harry with a scowl. “Well that went well,” he says, voice thick with sarcasm.

Harry runs his green fingers over one of Louis’ fingers with a sigh. “Let's just keep going, yeah?”

So they do. And for some reason, every single person Louis finds seems to be rude, annoying or both. Harry’s slightly confused, because Louis has been frowning ever since they left their apartment and it honestly feels like Harry is being a burden. Which is the last thing he wants to be. 

After Harry has gotten a few kisses from a group of friends that approached them after seeing the frog in Louis’ hands, Harry wiggles a bit in Louis’ grip. “I think maybe we've tried enough people for today.”

Louis just nods, having been silent since one of the guys had happily kissed Harry, and turns on his heels to walk in the direction of the tube.

Hopefully, Harry can put a smile on Louis’ face again once they're home.

* * *

A week later, Louis gets home from a long day at the university to the smell of what seems to be quite the meal. He's quick to pull off his shoes and pad to the kitchen, where he finds Harry humming to himself as he dances around with a spoon in his hand.

“Nice moves, Haz,” Louis laughs as Harry sways his hips exaggeratedly.

Harry turns to look at him and sticks out his tongue, a pink flush adorning his cheeks. “Shut up, Lou. Here I'm being all nice and cooking you a fancy dinner,” he gestures to the two pots on the stove, “and yet you come here and tease me. Honestly, Louis.”

Louis watches Harry for a few seconds, a fond smile on his face. Harry looks absolutely adorable, even if he's mocking Louis, wearing a leopard printed apron over one of his floral shirts. Louis wants to hug him, so, he does. He pulls Harry close, the curly haired boy squeaking in surprise as he's pressed to Louis’ chest. “You're the best, Hazza. Always so good to me.”

“Oh my god, Louis, why are you being so sappy? Stop it,” he giggles, his cheeks now bright red.

“But it's true. Can't believe I have my very own housewife to cook me dinner when I get home from a long day at work.” He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, smirking at the way Harry just glares at him.

“Oh shut up.”

Louis pats Harry gently on the cheek before pulling away. “Do I have time for a shower before we eat?”

“Not if you're having a long wank, no.”

“Bummer. I was looking forward to that,” he snorts and pinches Harry’s bum before heading towards the bathroom.

 

“How do you manage to make spaghetti taste like a gourmet meal?” Louis mumbles excitedly around a huge bite. Harry scowls at him but the glint in his eyes makes it pretty obvious that he appreciated the compliment. After swallowing, he continues, “it's so good, Haz. So good.”

“Thanks,” Harry says as he puts down his fork and leans back in his chair a bit. He fiddles with the buttons on his shirt for a few seconds before he continues, “when you're done eating, do you wanna watch a movie? I've been in the mood for Jackie Chan movies all day.”

Louis raises his eyebrows at that. He bites back a laugh as Harry pouts at him, making his best puppy eyes. And, well, Louis has never been able to say no to those green eyes when he does _that_. “Alright then, sure.”

“Victory!” Harry exclaims as he fistpumps the air.

Louis’ pretty sure he's gone mental.

 

Half an hour later, they've done the dishes and put on the first Rush Hour movie. Harry’s currently bundled up in a blanket, his head resting on Louis’ shoulder.

“Niall thinks we should go out tomorrow. Give it another try, yeah?” Harry hums as a fight scene plays out on the screen.

Louis nods slowly. He would most definitely rather not, but he knows he needs to do this for Harry. “Sure, I'm in.”

“Awesome,” Harry beams. He moves his head from Louis’ shoulder and nudges his arm with his head until Louis chuckles and wraps his arm around Harry’s shoulders. “Niall wants to try this new pub so there'll hopefully be a bunch of people.”

“Sounds great.” Louis ignores the way something twists in the stomach at the thought of human Harry kissing people. It's weird enough to see him do it as a frog.

“Maybe we can find you a nice lad, too,” Harry says and pokes Louis’ side. “Then maybe you won't be so grumpy all the time.” He puts on a huge frown on his face and furrows his eyebrows, clearly mocking Louis.

Louis watches him out of the corner of his eyes before he all of a sudden jumps on him, pinning Harry to lay down on the couch. He smirks from where he's now on top of a squeaking Harry and holds down his arms with one hand, tickling him with the other.

“LOUIS!” Harry shrieks, squirming beneath him. Harry might be slightly taller and broader, but Louis knows how to handle him after five years. He knows exactly where to pinch and tickle to make Harry a giggling mess beneath him.

Harry kicks around, waving his legs while he laughs and begs Louis to stop. Suddenly, he lifts both legs in a way that makes Louis lose balance on top of him, toppling over and landing on Harry’s chest with an “oooff”. Harry stops squirming immediately.

Louis lifts his head, green eyes meeting his. And, fuck, Harry looks so young like this. He looks exactly like he did when he was sixteen with his big green eyes, light shining in his eyes and curls falling in his face. And sure, he's got a sad excuse for stubble on his face now and deeper crinkles around his eyes, but he's beautiful. Absolutely gorgeous. Which, what? Louis inhales sharply and lifts himself up from Harry’s chest a bit more. He watches as Harry’s gaze briefly moves to his lips and how his cheeks turn a bright red.

“Louis, I- uhm,” Harry says and swallows.

Louis lets go of Harry’s arms and sits up. “You know, you've grown up quite a bit since we met. It’s, well, it’s fascinating, really. And I'm very happy I've gotten to see you evolve. I'm happy to have you as my best friend.” He gently pushes away some of the curls from Harry’s face and brushes his thumb over his eyebrows before crawling off.

Harry’s just watching him, mouth agape. Slowly, a smile forms on his face as he sits up to grab onto Louis’ hand, squeezing it tightly. “I can say the same for you, Lou. I don't know what I would do without you.”

“You would've either drowned that one time, gotten run over by a car when you were seventeen or…”

“Okay, okay. I get it. Shut up.”

 

When Louis returns from grocery shopping the next day, the first thing he hears is Niall’s loud cackle from somewhere in the flat. Alright then, Niall was definitely serious about going clubbing then. He toes off his sneakers and trots to the living room. “Lads,” he greets as he spots Niall and Harry talking animatedly on the couch. He makes his way to the kitchen, putting away the groceries quickly before returning to the living room.

Niall looks at him with a huge grin as he returns. “Ready for another great night out? I have a feeling this one is going to be absolutely legendary.”

“Well that doesn't sound good,” Louis snorts as he plops down on top of Niall. “Which pub did you wanna try out?”

“Get your ass off,” the blonde groans beneath him. “I saw a new one at Chinatown two days ago. Looks sick so I figured why not.”

“Alright then. Guess I better go change,” Louis says as he crawls off Niall. “Are you wearing that?” He cocks an eyebrow at Niall and scrunches his nose, earning a kick to the shin before he runs off with a loud laugh.

One and a half hour later, the three of them are sat at a table with beers in their hands and loud music pounding in their ears. Liam shows up then, with a tray of shots and beers in his hands.

“Lads,” he greets and sets down the tray before plopping down on a chair next to Louis. “A round of shots for… Uh, it being Saturday!”

Louis rolls his eyes fondly and reaches for a shot, holding it up with a smile. The rest of the boys follow quickly and soon after, they down the shots and then some more. From the other side of the table, Harry grins at Louis as he sips at the beer in his hand.

“So, do we need me to make another kissing booth for dear Harry here?”

Louis turns to look at Niall with a frown. Before he can say anything, Harry shakes his head as he elbows Niall.

“No, I'm good. That was a mess. I'm sure I can find someone on my own.” Harry’s gaze doesn't leave Louis as he talks, the grin on his face just growing wider as Louis cocks an eyebrow questioningly.

“What about you then, Louis? Want me to make one for you?”

Louis snorts and clinks his beer with Niall’s. “I don't know, mate. I do feel like I need to get laid. Uni has been so stressful lately,” he chuckles.

“Agreed!” Liam huffs beside him, eyes never leaving his phone. That guy is always busy texting his girlfriend, honestly.

“Well well well,” Niall says and scans the crowd. “How about that blonde guy over there?” He wiggles his eyes suggestively at Louis.

Louis spots the guy easily and shrugs. “That could work. He's fit.” When he turns to look at the boys again, Niall is laughing while Harry is fiddling with his thumbs, a scowl on his face. Louis snaps his fingers in front of Harry, making the younger boy meet his gaze. “Come on, Haz. Get out that charming smile and let’s dance. You, too, Neil.”

A smile quickly finds its way back to Harry’s face as he nods. Louis stands up, smacking Liam on the back of his head and telling him to “watch their drinks while he waits for Sophia”. Niall and Harry laugh at him as they stand up, too, and head for the dance floor.

The three of them engage in some silly dancing, laughing and swinging around their beers. That is, until Louis is pulled away by a brunette girl who demands he dances with her. And Louis doesn’t have the heart to say no. He waves at Harry and Niall over the girl’s shoulder as she moves closer. Sure, he’s not into the way she shoves her chest in his face but she’s a great dancer and seems nice, so he dances with her until she all of a sudden tries to kiss him. By then, Louis pulls away and tells her he needs a drink before stumbling back to the table where Niall and Harry are sat once again.

Harry eyes him curiously but doesn’t saying anything. Instead, he just smiles at Louis and sips at his beer. Louis grabs a newly opened bottle of beer, clinks it against Harry’s and grins when Harry rolls his eyes fondly at him.

A few beers and a shot later, Niall is talking animatedly about whatever when some guy shows up next to Harry and leans close, whispering something in his ear. Louis scowls at them. Who does this guy think he is? He looks to be at least ten years older than Harry, with brown hair and a weasel face. Louis doesn't like him. He also doesn't like the fact that Harry just giggles and stands up to follow the guy to the dance floor.

“Guess Harry’s gotten himself some nice company,” Niall giggles around the rim of his glass as he makes eye contact with Louis.

“Nice? _Nice_? That guy was like ten years older than Harry.”

Niall raises an eyebrow but doesn't comment, just takes a long sip of his beer.

Louis huffs and grabs another shot. He glares at where he sees the guy dancing with Harry before he quickly empties the shot glass. He's about to make another comment when the blonde guy from earlier approaches him with a sweet smile. He gestures for Louis to join him, which he does. Might as well take his mind off whatever Harry is doing with that creepy guy.

“I’ll see you later, Neil,” Louis hums as he gets up from his chair and follows the guy to the dance floor.

The guy is a lousy dancer, though. He has exactly zero percent rhythm in his body, just randomly pulling out moves that makes Louis wants to dig a grave for himself. He moves to grind against Louis’ thigh, grinning suggestively at him. And, Louis is really trying, okay? He tries his best to ignore the way he knows how a certain curly haired brunette would know just how to dance to the beat. He ignores how said boy would know exactly how to dance with Louis, too.

Fuck. Louis needs to stop thinking about Harry. It's too confusing and he's clearly too drunk to think anything reasonable thoughts. As he moves to leave the boy to get himself a drink, he sees Harry out of the corner of his eyes. And Louis wants to throw up. The other guy is all over Harry, lazily sucking on his neck.

Suddenly, the guy moves to try and kiss Harry. The curly haired boy giggles drunkenly and pulls away, shaking his head as he says something Louis can't make out over the loud music. The guy tries again, though, and Louis isn't sure what takes over his body, but he's quick to storm over to the two of them, pushing the old guy away from his best friend. “Oi! Get your hands off him!” Louis yells, only cringing slightly at how the words fall drunkenly from his lips. 

The guy turns to look at Louis with a glare. “What the fuck, mate? Mind your own business.”

Louis feels his blood boil as he clenches his fists. Beside the guy, Harry is frowning confusedly at Louis. “Harry is my business, _mate_. So get the fuck away from him.”

“Your business, huh? Didn't seem like it just seconds ago,” the guy says as he nods in the direction of where the blonde guy is watching them.

“Louis, what are you doing?” Harry says as he steps closer, arms crossed over his chest. His eyes are glossy but definitely filled with confusion and annoyance

“I'm getting you away from this old rat,” Louis simply says matter of factly.

Harry huffs at that. “What do you mean? You don't decide who I do what with, Louis.”

Louis gapes at him and points at the guy. “Do you not see this guy is just trying to get in your pants? He's like ten years older than you.”

“So? I'm not sixteen anymore, Louis. And weren’t you doing the exact same thing with that girl or that guy over there? It's not like I ever say anything when you sleep with practically anything that breathes!” Regret flashes in Harry’s eyes the moment the words leave his mouth, but he's clearly too angry and drunk to take back his words.

Louis takes a step back and bites the inside of his cheek. “Fuck you, Harry. Fuck you! I'm done with this shit. Do whatever the fuck you want. I'll go fuck something ‘that breathes’ instead.” Louis flinches slighty as he yells at Harry, who's suddenly looking so very small, but he ignores it and turns on his heels to storm out of the club, ignoring how Harry yells his name after him.

 

Louis goes to the only place he can think of. Zayn’s. They're not even close friends but he's the only one who won't give him shit. Besides, the others are still with Harry. He knocks desperately a few times before the door opens.

“Louis, what the hell are you doing here at,” the raven haired boy looks at his watch, “two in the morning?”

“I need a place to stay.”

“Okay, clearly. That doesn't answer my question, though.”

“Zayn, _please_.”

Zayn sighs and steps back to let Louis into his small flat.

“Thanks, mate, I appreciate it.” Louis walks to where he knows the couch they've smoked blunts on several times is located. He plops down silently and stares at Zayn with a frown on his face.

“Tea?” Zayn offers.

“Yes please.”

Ten minutes later, Zayn returns with two mugs. He hands one to Louis before sitting down next to him. “So. Do you wanna talk about it?”

“I don't know. It's just, fuck, I had a fight with Harry at a pub.”

“Your roommate, right?”

Louis nods sadly and sips at his tea, ignoring the way it burns the tip of his tongue. “Yes. And best friend. For five years.”

“Right. So. What happened?”

“I- we fought because I tried to get this creepy old guy away from him. And. Well. I don't know.”

Zayn hums but doesn't say anything else, clearly waiting for Louis to elaborate.

So, Louis continues. “It just made me so pissed, you know, to see some _weasel_ all over him. I guess I just felt very protective?”

“Protective?”

Louis runs a hand over his face and groans. “I don't know, Zayn. I think- I need to sleep on it, maybe. My head is a mess right now. I sobered up a bit on the way here, but.”

Zayn pats his shoulder and rubs his back gently. “Crash here then. Take your time to figure out whatever is going on in your otherwise empty head.”

“Oi! Bastard,” Louis protests, a small smile finding its way to his lips. “Thanks, Zayn. I'm sorry for coming here but I didn't know who else to go to.”

“No worries, mate. I was awake anyway and I owe you after you saved my ass with those notes last semester. Now, I'll go grab you a blanket and a pillow.”

They don't talk about it the next day. Instead, they smoke a lot of weed and play Fifa. Louis thinks it's okay. Hopefully, it'll clear his head a bit.

* * *

When Harry gets home from the pub at almost 3 am, the flat is completely silent and all the lights are turned off. Louis’ sneakers aren't thrown at the door like they usually would be and Harry wants to cry. He wants to go to bed and stay there forever.

He slowly toes off his boots and drops his jacket on the couch as he trots through the flat, checking every single room in case Louis is anywhere to be found.

He isn't.

Harry closes the door to Louis’ bedroom with a sob. As tears start to stream down his face, he walks into his own room to pull on some more comfortable clothes before heading to the living room with his phone in one hand and a blanket in the other.

He stares in the direction of the front door for a good solid ten minutes before he drops down onto the couch, pulling the blanket around his shoulders. After running both hands over his face to wipe away the tears still running down his face, he grabs his phone and places it on the arm rest next to him.

And then, he waits. He stares silently at his phone as his shoulders move to the rhythm of his sobbing. He presses the home button every now and then, hoping he's just missed the notification. But nothing shows up. Not a single text or a call from Louis. Harry wants to throw up.

He's not even sure what happened tonight. Louis had been so mad and for no reason at all. Especially considering it's never been like that before. Sure, it's not too often that Harry actually goes out and finds someone to be with, probably hasn't happened the last two or three years, but Louis never had a problem with it before.

Harry knows the guy, Nick or whatever his name had been, probably was just some old desperate guy wanting to get in his pants, but the attention had been nice. Sort of. Honestly, not really.

He unlocks his phone and opens the Messenger app, finding Louis’ name quickly. He inhales sharply as he sends off a text saying _please come home lou_. And then he stares at the message, waiting for it to show that Louis has read it. But it doesn't. Nothing happens.

“Fuck,” he says out loud, voice cracking as he starts to cry again.

He hates this. Hates fighting with Louis. Especially when he doesn't even know why it happened. Louis has never left him before, though. Never not come home directly after a fight to make up.

With a sigh, Harry pulls the blanket down a bit and fiddles with the hem of his shirt. He presses his eyes shut to force away any more tears. He can do this. Louis will come back soon. Of course he will.

 

When Harry wakes up the next day, the sun is shining brightly through the windows. He lets out a groan and stretches his limbs before fighting his way out of the blanket. He feels weak all over but manages to hop on top of the armrest.

Still nothing on his phone. Not even a reply to his message. If Harry wasn't a frog right now, he'd probably be bawling his eyes out once again.

He stays like that all day, staring hopelessly at his phone until it runs out of battery. When he finally turns back to human at 6 pm, he gets up to grab a bowl of cereal, only crying briefly because the only cereal left is Louis’ favorite. He lets his phone charge as he takes a long shower, using Louis’ shampoo just because he can.

The following day is practically the same. He waits at his phone for any kind of message from Louis, eats food as soon as he turns back to human and takes a long shower because it's easier when his tears are washed away with the water.

And Harry knows he should probably go out. Maybe head to Niall’s and stay there because the flat feels wrong without the presence of Louis.

He never does so, though. Instead, he waits. And waits.

* * *

The third day, Zayn drags Louis out of bed around noon and takes him out for lunch. As they're quietly munching on their burgers, Zayn raises his eyebrows at Louis questioningly.

With a sigh, Louis sets down his burger and licks the grease off his fingers. “Okay. I don't know where to start.”

“Well, the beginning? What happened?”

Louis sighs and fiddles with a fry on his plate. “I don't know. It just made me uncomfortable to see someone all over Harry like that... I think?”

“And that's the only thing you felt, Louis?”

“I…” Louis begins. He lets out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding back before continuing, “I think so?”

“You know what I think, Lou?”

“No. Please enlighten me,” he replies with a roll of his eyes.

Zayn throws a fry at him before he shares his thoughts. “I think that maybe you’re developing feelings for that roommate of yours. And _maybe_ that’s why you felt like shit at the pub. Because you were _jealous_.”

“That’s ridiculous, Zayn. I don’t have feelings for Harry. He’s my best friend.”

“Right. Best friend. Okay, so that’s why you only ever talk about Harry? That’s why you’ll cancel any plans with me for him? I mean, I don’t care because whatever, but it’s pretty obvious to me.”

Louis blinks at Zayn, completely dumbfounded. He’s honestly never actually considered what exactly his feelings for Harry were. They’ve been friends for so long. He’s watched Harry grow up, watched him go through tough times and good times. He’s been by his side through so much, always making sure to be a constant support. Bringing romantic feelings into it all would definitely end bad, Louis’ sure. He’s watched enough movies to know it’d be a terrible idea.

“You know, I’ve never talked to Harry. I’ve only seen you interact with him at uni a few times, but I honestly thought you guys were already dating. I think anybody would think that if they saw you together.”

Louis frowns at that. “Zayn, that’s silly. We’re just friends. We’ve always been just friends.”

“You might be ‘just friends’ in your world. But. Think about it, Louis. Would you do any of the things you do for Harry for anyone else?”

“Of course I would,” Louis protests. Zayn is being ridiculous. He’d do anything for all of his friends. Obviously. Zayn doesn’t look convinced, though. His brown eyes are squinting at him, a perfect eyebrow raised questioningly. “What? Tell me what exactly you think I’d do for Harry that I wouldn’t do for you,” Louis huffs.

“Get upset if I was dancing with a fit bloke and then hide at a friend’s flat for days because you were too stubborn to admit you had feelings for me.”

“That’s…” Louis trails off, fiddling with his thumbs as he glares at Zayn. “And he wasn’t fit,” he adds after a beat of silence. 

Zayn just rolls his eyes.

“I don’t have feelings for him, Zayn. I _can’t_ have feelings for him.”

“Too late,” Zayn answers casually and shrugs.

Louis groans and hides his face with his hands. He’s done with this conversation. He tells Zayn as much, ignoring the way Zayn just shakes his head at him and goes back to eating.

 

At midnight, Louis is lying helpless on the couch in Zayn’s flat, eyes fixed on the ceiling. His head is an absolute mess. He can’t stop thinking about Harry and what Zayn had said during lunch. He’d ignored the thoughts in the back of his head since he left the pub a few nights ago, but he can’t seem to do so anymore.

And, like, he misses him. He misses Harry terribly. He’s not used to not seeing his frog face every single day. He doesn’t even remember when the last time they’d been separated for more than 48 hours had been. It’s always been him and Harry.

“Fuck,” he mutters out loud to no one in particular and sits up on the couch, running a hand over his face. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

He grabs his phone from the sofa table, turning it on for the first time since he arrived. It lights up with different notifications, most of them being random emails and such. He does have a single message from Harry, though, and his heart aches in his chest when he reads it.

His heart is beating painfully in his chest as he scrolls through their old conversations. It’s mostly random messages and silly selfies sent back and forth between the two of them. The latest one from Harry is a few months old. Sent before Harry had become a daytime frog. Harry’s wearing his Green Bay Packers hoodie, his long brown curls peeking out messily around his face. He’s got his tongue out and crinkles around his eyes and Louis feels his heart swell in his chest.

_Shit_. Louis isn’t stupid. He knows the way his heart is hammering in his chest isn’t just platonic fond. It’s not just him smiling at the memories of his silly best friend with beautiful eyes and a lovely smile.

He needs to talk to Harry. He needs to _apologize_. And he needs to figure out what exactly he feels and what to do with said feelings.

Fuck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter here! Forgot to add it yesterday, oops. Anyway, read the new tags just in case!
> 
> This is terrible timing considering the current drama but let's just ignore that, shall we? 
> 
> Enjoy!

When Harry least expects it, the sound of keys unlocking the front door around 2 am makes him practically jump up from where he was silently watching a pointless TV show. He stays in the living room as he hears the person close the door, kick off their shoes and hang up their jacket.

A choked sound from the back of his throat falls from his lips as Louis’ silhouette shows up in the doorway. He looks so beautiful but also as tired as Harry feels. He's got bags under his eyes, probably just as big as Harry’s, and his chestnut hair looks like a bird’s nest. But he's right there. In front of Harry. So close but so far away.

They stare at each other for what feels like forever. None of them say anything, but their gazes are locked together as they breathe in sync.

All of a sudden, Louis drops the bag he was carrying on the floor and runs a hand over his face. Harry hears him suck in a deep breath before he speaks. “Harry, I think we- we need to talk.”

And Harry nods stiffly at that as he tries to will away the tears threatening to fall. He's not doing a very good job, though, if the warmness on his cheeks is anything to go by. He sees worry flash in Louis’ eyes, which, fuck. At least Louis still cares. Still worries whenever Harry is sad and cries.

“Come on, let's sit.” Louis gestures to the sofa before he pads to it and sits down, eyes never leaving Harry.

“Okay,” Harry breathes, his voice raspy from not having talked to anyone since the night at the pub. He sits down on the opposite end of the sofa, folds his hands in his lap and stares at Louis. “Okay.”

“I'm- Harry, fuck, I'm sorry.” Louis grabs one of the pillows on the couch and hugs it close as he stares at his feet. “I'm so sorry for, well, everything, Haz. I shouldn't have interfered at the pub and I shouldn't have just left you without saying anything.”

Harry lets out a loud sob, not knowing what to say and feeling so overwhelmed. It makes Louis whip his head up to stare at Harry again. Pain is evident in his eyes as he scoots closer and lifts a hand to wipe away the tears on Harry’s face.

“I'm usually just the one to comfort you, not the one to also hurt you. Fuck, Haz, I'm so sorry.”

Harry bites at his bottom lip for a bit before he lets out a sigh. “I'm sorry, too. I know you were just looking out for me. You always are. And I really do appreciate that, Louis. Always have and always will. I just don’t understand…”

“I’ve been trying to understand, too,” Louis mumbles and drops the hand still caressing Harry’s cheek. “That's why I left like that. I went to Zayn’s and tried to put all the pieces of this messy puzzle in my head together,” he inhales sharply before continuing, “and I think I've figured it out. Sort of.”

Harry just stares at him. He tries his best to put on a small smile, showing that he wants Louis to continue.

“Okay,” Louis says as he thumbs at Harry’s knee, eyes cast downwards. “You're my best friend, Harry, and I would do literally anything for you. But. I don't think I can help you through this anymore.”

“Louis, I-”

“No, I'm not done,” Louis says as he looks up to meet Harry’s gaze, gently pressing a finger to his lips. His gaze moves to Harry’s lips for a second before he shakes his head. “I can't- fuck, am I really doing this? _Shit_. Harry, I can't prance around and pretend it doesn't bother me. It didn't, to begin with, but watching you with some guy that night? I've never felt so sick to my stomach before. Never felt so _jealous_.”

And, what? Harry feels a lump form in his throat as his heart starts beating faster. “Jealous?” Louis watches him for a few seconds, the expression on his face unreadable. “What are you trying to say, Lou?”

“I'm- fuck,” Louis groans. “I've always seen you as my best friend, yeah? Never really second guessed what we were because we've always been different. I think that's why I didn't notice. Didn't notice that I suddenly developed feelings for you, Haz. At least not until I started to feel jealous when other people touched you or _kissed_ you.”

The flat goes silent at that, the only sound being the sound of the clock on the wall and their synchronized breathing. Harry feels how his eyes widen, how the blood drains from his face and how his head goes blank. “W-what?” He stutters, not sure how to comprehend what Louis just said.

“Somehow, this crazy experience with you, Harry, has made me realize something. As you told me yourself, you're no longer sixteen and just a kid. You're twenty one and you’ve grown into this beautiful and amazing _man_. I have no idea how I didn't see this earlier because you've always been right here, but...”

Harry doesn't know what to say. Louis fidgets with the threads around the hole at the knees in Harry’s jeans, his breathing irregular as he stares at Harry. He looks much younger like this. Young and insecure. Harry wants to cherish this moment forever. He’s so scared of saying the wrong thing. Scared he’s misunderstanding what Louis is saying right now, but. “Fuck. Okay, that’s- I should’ve told you this ages ago, Lou…”

“What?”

“Louis, I've been in love with you since the first time I laid my eyes on you.”

Louis doesn’t say anything. He just stares at Harry, eyes wide in what Harry assumes is shock.

“I’m not entirely sure what you’re trying to say, Lou, but I think it’s about time I tell you how _I_ feel, yeah?” He looks down at his socked feet and sighs. “I should probably have told you when I was seventeen, maybe even sixteen… But yeah, I’ve been in love with you for quite some time. I’ve tried multiple times to snap out of it, you know, and try to get over you. Funnily enough, that’s _very_ hard when you’re constantly surrounded by loud, loud and loud all the time.”

Louis doesn’t say anything, but a small smile finds its way to his lips as he shakes his head fondly.

“I looked up to you so much as a teenager. Still do, to be honest, but yeah. That’s why I never told you. I figured it’d happen if it was meant to and if not, then I was more than happy to be your best friend.”

“How could you possibly not be over it after five years,” Louis wonders out loud, most likely to himself.

“I did almost get over you a few times. You have a way of sneaking your way back in within minutes, though. Remember our second summer together? I met a nice guy during the summer camp, but you kept texting me silly messages and pictures of the most random things, so I kept falling back in love with you.”

Louis inhales sharply and pulls back from where he’s been rubbing at Harry’s knee. “You should have told me.”

He laughs sadly at that. “What, and ruin our friendship or make it weird? No thanks. I needed you when I was sixteen and I still need you at twenty one.” He shrugs sheepishly, running his fingers over the anchor tattoo on his wrist. “To be honest, I'm surprised you never noticed. I used to be so obvious. Probably still am.”

Louis just blinks at him, his fingers digging into Harry’s knee as different emotions flash in his eyes. Harry’s pretty sure he’s trying to remember every single interaction between them, looking for any kind of signs that showed just how gone Harry had been for Louis since day one.

“I’m sorry for dumping all of this on you like this, Lou, but I felt like it was the right time, yeah?”

“Probably. I guess. I don’t know. _Fuck_ , Harry, I’m so confused. We’re best friends. I don’t want to lose that.”

“I don’t either.”

“Right,” Louis whispers and leans back in the couch, covering his face with both of his hands.

Harry lets out a shaky breath as he watches Louis. His head is a mess right now. He wants to _be_ with Louis. Has wanted nothing else for years, and now he’s so close but yet so far away from just that.

“This is quite, uh, overwhelming,” Louis mumbles, voice muffled by his hands.

“I'm sorry, Lou.”

“Don't be,” he replies quickly as he moves the hands from his face to give Harry a smile. Louis opens his mouth, most likely to say something, but he doesn't. He just stares at Harry silently before moving close enough to rest both of his hands on Harry’s face, thumbs digging into where his dimples usually show. “You're really beautiful, Haz. Inside and out. And, like, that's not something I hadn't noticed already. I've always thought so. But. I feel like there's something new to your face. Like I'm seeing something I didn't see before.”

Harry swallows at that, eyes never leaving Louis’. He’s not quite sure how to respond to Louis’ words, not sure he can say something understandable even if he tried. So he just smiles. Smiles brightly at Louis as one of his hands moves to rest on top of Louis, fingers brushing over his soft skin.

“You know,” Louis begins as he leans a tad closer, gaze briefly falling to Harry’s lips. “I’ve always wondered why I never developed feelings for any of the guys I’ve been with. I just shrugged it off as them not being the one, but… I’m starting to realize that maybe, just maybe, it’s because I’d already fallen for someone else without even realizing.”

Harry bites the inside of his cheeks as he stares at Louis, ignoring the way his heart is pounding almost painfully heart in his chest. It’s very overwhelming, really, being _this_ close and intimate with Louis. He’s not sure where all of this is heading, but he’s got a good feeling in his stomach. A constant feeling of butterflies fluttering inside of him. “Louis…”

“You’re so- Fuck, I’ve been so oblivious, haven’t I? It’s been right in my face all this time, hasn’t it? I’m an idiot.”

“Well, yeah I know, but…”

“Oi, shut up you dork,” Louis snorts as he suddenly moves, one of his hands moving to dig fingers into Harry’s sides as his eyes light up with mischief.

“LOU! _Stop_!” Harry giggles, trying to fight back but Louis just continues to tickle him until he’s breathlessly squirming beneath him, begging Louis to stop.

“You're a big baby, Harry Styles,” Louis breathes as he hovers above him. “A beautiful, beautiful baby.” The hand tickling Harry moves to grab gently at his hip before warm fingers find their way under Harry’s shirt, grabbing tentatively at the skin just above his jeans.

Harry feels his face heat up as the tips of Louis’ fingers press against his skin.

Louis lets out a shaky breath as he leans down, face now only a few inches from Harry’s. He’s got a sweet smile on his face, his eyes flashing with uncertainty as he asks, “can I kiss you, Harry?”

And, fuck, Harry is going to cry. He stares at Louis with wide eyes as he slowly nods his head, not sure how any of this is even real. It feels like he’s dreaming even if this is ten times better than any of the scenarios he’d made up in his head throughout the years of being in love with Louis.

“I- okay,” Louis whispers. He moves the hand from underneath Harry’s shirt to his face, thumb brushing at Harry’s jawline before he leans down until their noses are touching. “Guess I’ll kiss the frog prince after all,” he murmurs before closing the gap between them.

Harry would’ve commented on the nickname, would probably have shoved at Louis’ shoulders if it wasn’t for the fact that his brain turns to mush as soon as Louis’ lips are on his. It’s just a gentle press of lips on lips, but it feels so right. He inhales roughly through his nose as he wraps an arm around Louis’ waist and buries the other hand in Louis’ chestnut hair before pulling him closer to deepen the kiss.

Louis lets out a soft hum as he begins nipping on Harry’s bottom lip, his tongue pressing into Harry’s mouth as soon as his lips part. Their tongues tangle together right away, and Harry groans into Louis’ mouth because they just _fit_ so perfectly together.

Harry’s not sure how long they stay like this, but he’s one hundred percent sure that he could continue forever. As soon as Louis pulls away, most likely to breathe properly, Harry chases after him, pouting when Louis just rolls his eyes and pins him down to the couch with a soft smile on his face.

“I don’t think I’ve ever experienced something that felt _so right_ but also scared the shit out of me,” Louis eventually says as he looks down at Harry. “I don’t know if I should even be doing this,” Louis admits before he pecks Harry on the lips, “but I’m not sure I can stop.”

“Then don’t,” Harry simply whispers, a shy smile playing on his lips. “I’m not sure I’d know what to do if you stopped. I’ve been dreaming of this since I was sixteen, Lou. I’ll fight for this with every single cell in my body.”

Louis’ eyes flash with something Harry can’t quite recall ever seeing before. He feels the blood drain from his face as Louis suddenly climbs off him, but immediately calms down when the blue eyed boy holds out a hand for Harry to take. Once Harry’s standing up as well, Louis wraps his arms around his waist and pulls him close. “Okay,” he says, face pressed into Harry’s neck. “I’ve never doubted us before. Why would I start now?”

Harry chuckles quietly as he squeezes his arms around Louis’ shoulders, fingers playing with Louis’ soft hair. “Exactly. We’re the dream team, remember?”

Louis pulls away enough to look into Harry’s eyes without going cross eyed and smiles. “That we are,” Louis replies before they meet in the middle for another kiss.

* * *

When Louis wakes up the next morning, he rubs at his eyes with a grunt. Harry isn't anywhere to be seen, not pressed up against his side as he’d been when they'd both drifted off to sleep. When he stands up, he almost trips over his own feet as he spots a tiny frog on the floor squished up against the couch. “Hazza?”

The frog turns to lie on its back and opens its eyes. “Lou? Why are you so- wait, I'm still a frog, aren’t I? But I thought...”

Louis crouches down next to him and picks the small frog up. He holds him close to his face and sighs. “I know. I kind of assumed this wouldn't happen after last night, but. I guess I'm either not ‘the one’ or a kiss isn't the way to fix this.”

Harry blinks at him as he rubs his tiny, green fingers on the palm of Louis’ hand sadly. “I don't even know, Lou.”

“Well,” Louis begins and runs a finger over Harry’s head. “Let's get some breakfast and then we can think of what we should do, yeah?” He then stands up and takes Harry to the kitchen, placing him on the counter. He moves to open the fridge, frowning when he does so. “Haz, why is the fridge almost completely empty? Did you not- _Haz_...”

“I, uhm, practically didn't move from the couch the last three days.”

“I should've come back earlier. I shouldn't have ran away in the first place. I'm so sorry, Hazza.”

Harry hops closer to Louis. “Don't, Lou. Let's not talk about it, yeah? I don't blame you so please don't blame yourself.”

“Okay... Well, we need to get some food somehow. Want me to go buy some real quick? I can just pick up some fruit and bread or something. We can always do proper grocery shopping tonight.”

Harry blinks at him for a few seconds. “If you want to, Lou, but you don't _have_ to.”

Louis pushes the fridge close with his hip and picks up the frog. “I could also order some food?” He wonders out loud as he gently rubs Harry on the head. The frog’s got a big, sweet smile on his face and, shit, Louis can’t help but coo at him. “I have to admit, I've grown quite fond of your frog face. I'll miss it if I never have to see it again.”

“You're ridiculous,” Harry says and rolls his eyes fondly.

Louis laughs as he walks back to the living room, swinging Harry around as he spins in a circle. “You're almost cute enough to kiss. And that's saying something seeing as I _hate_ frogs.”

“Then kiss me,” Harry simply says and puckers his frog lips, a glint in his eyes.

With a snort, Louis shrugs and presses his lips gently to Harry’s green face. And before he knows it, he's got an armful of Harry’s long human limbs as he topples backwards onto his back, internally blessing some kind of god for this not happening anywhere close to their furniture or he probably would've smashed his head on a table or something.

“Louis! Oh my god, are you okay?” Harry squeaks from on top of him as he leans up to stare worryingly down at Louis. “Holy shit, Louis, it worked! It worked!”

Louis just stares at Harry, laughing loudly. “Oh my god, Haz,” he wheezes as he wraps his arms around Harry’s waist. “It most definitely did. Welcome back, beautiful.”

Harry’s cheeks redden as he looks down at Louis with a bashful smile. “Hi,” he whispers before leaning down to connect their lips. They kiss lazily for a few minutes, grinning into each other’s mouths and giggling whenever they part to breathe.

“I can't believe all it took was for my fucking oblivious best friend to kiss me _as a frog_. Now if only you’d done that right away, Lou, then I could've turned back weeks ago.”

“Well, Harold, I fucking _hate_ frogs, okay?”

“As long as you don't hate _me_ , I honestly don't care,” Harry mumbles and cuts off whatever reply that may fall from Louis’ lips with another kiss.

* * *

“So, you're saying that all it took was for _Louis_ to kiss you?” Liam doesn't look amused at all. He's scowling at the two of them, arms crossed over his chest as he stares them down from the opposite side of the table. Beside him, Niall is a completely different picture. He's cackling quietly to himself, a huge grin on his face.

Harry feels fingers gently rub at his knee as he considers how to respond to Liam. He gives Louis a small smile before shrugging sheepishly. “Apparently, yeah. I mean I had to be a frog for it to work, so…”

Niall laughs louder, almost falling off his chair as he clutches at his stomach. “I can't believe you made out with so many people for no reason at all,” Niall wheezes as he looks between the two of them. “No wonder Louis was so annoyed the first time.”

Harry cocks an eyebrow and looks questioningly at Louis. “You never mentioned that. You could've told me, I would've stopped.”

“Mate, as soon as Louis left just for a quick wee, you were following him like a lost puppy. I think Louis knows you would've stopped.”

Harry flushes bright red as he looks down to fiddle with the hem of his shirt. Okay, so maybe he was more obvious when drunk. Who could blame him, really? “Well it's not like I wanted to kiss random people. I would've preferred kissing Lou…”

“Ew, gross,” Louis says as he scrunches up his face.

How rude. Harry glares at him through his eyelashes, a pout on his lips. It only takes a few seconds before it makes Louis break out of character and lean closer to kiss him.

“Get a room,” Niall and Liam snort fondly in unison.

“We have quite a few, actually. This is one of them, funny that, seeing as we’re in _our_ apartment,” Louis retorts before pecking Harry once on the lips. “Now, if you're quite done mocking us, you can leave.”

Liam raises his eyebrows at Louis, blinks for a few seconds before he stands up, fondly shaking his head. “Come on, Niall. We should leave these lovebirds alone. Must be exciting to suddenly be more than just friends, huh?”

Niall makes a face. “Liam, I am not gonna be your boyfriend no matter how hard you try.”

“What?!” Liam squeaks, eyes wondering with horror.

“I mean, not unless you wine and dine me. Maybe a really nice blowjob, too, but…”

“NIALL!” Liam’s face has gone beet red and Harry has to fight every single cell in his body to not laugh at how scared Liam is of the thought of dating a _boy_.

Niall just shrugs. “What? I'm just sayin’, you can tap this if you try hard enough.” He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively and stands up, gently smacking his own bum as he winks at Liam.

“Oh my god, what is happening?” Louis laughs as he stands up, too, and looks at Harry. “I think something is wrong with Niall. Do we have a receipt so we can return him to Ireland?”

Harry rolls his eyes and stands up to wrap his arms around Louis’ shoulder, pulling his snapback off his head in the process. “We can’t just return our child, Louis,” Harry says simply and ruffles Louis’ hair.

Louis’ eyes light up at that. Well fuck, Harry knows very well it's because of the mere mention of a ‘child’. Louis has been kid crazy since he was eighteen. Harry is as well, but, it's most definitely a bit early to talk about that. They may know each other better than they know themselves, but having the kids talk one day into a relationship is most likely not the way to go. Though, Harry would kill to have tiny Tomlinsons running around their apartment. _Fuck_.

Just as Harry is about to dive in for a kiss, they're rudely pulled apart by Liam and Niall. “Heeeey,” Harry whines as he helplessly reaches for Louis. Liam, who's making sure he doesn't reach Louis, snorts behind him.

“You two are disgusting. I can't believe you guys didn't get together years ago. Honestly.”

Harry shrugs at that. “Not my fault Lou didn't realize just how great of a catch I am until now.” He winks exaggeratedly at Niall and Louis in front of him, making Louis kick out his leg at him as he rolls his eyes.

“He's always been a bit daft, hasn't he?”

“Oi!” Louis yells as he steps on Niall’s foot, making the blonde boy shriek and let go of him. Louis is quick to move, pulling Harry out of Liam’s grip and wrapping his arms protectively around Harry’s waist from behind. “I'm not daft. It clearly just wasn't the right time.”

Liam rolls his eyes at them and nods his head in the direction of the living room. “Come on, Nialler. Let's leave these two alone.” On the opposite side of the kitchen, Niall huffs and glares at Louis as he walks to the living room.

“Bye guys!” Louis sing-songs and squeezes gently at Harry’s waist.

“So,” Harry hums as he turns around in Louis’ arms. He waits for the sound of the front door opening and closing before he continues, “now that we’re _alone_...” he trails off before leaning down a bit and slotting their lips together, arms wrapped around Louis’ neck.

Louis chuckles into the kiss and grabs some of Harry’s curls, pulling him away just enough to part them. “I’d like to take you out on a date, Haz. A proper date,” he mumbles against Harry’s lips.

Harry inhales sharply, beaming at Louis as he pulls away enough to not go cross-eyed when making eye contact. “Okay. That’s- that sounds lovely. I’d love that, Lou.”

“Of course you would. Been dreaming of that since you were sixteen, haven’t you?” A smirk finds its way to Louis’ lips as his eyes glint with mischievousness.

“Rude. Don’t tease me, it’s not my fault.”

“Sure, love. I would’ve fallen for me as well. I’m quite the catch, aren’t I?”

“Shut up.”

 

“Hazza, have you quite finished yet or can I come back into the apartment?”

Harry checks himself quickly in the mirror, fixing a few strands of curls back into the bun on his head before smoothing down his button up. He fiddles a bit with a button, eventually letting it stay unbuttoned before he turns around. “Okay. You can knock now.”

Louis groans from the other side of the front door, but eventually knocks briefly on the door. “Knock knock!”

Harry rolls his eyes fondly at that. Louis is such a child. “Who's there?” He asks as he grabs the door handle.

“Al!”

“Al who?” He slowly opens the door, peeking at Louis.

“Al give you a kiss if you open this door,” Louis trails off as Harry opens the door fully. He checks out Harry from head to toe, smiling as their eyes meet. “You're so beautiful, Haz. Definitely worth standing out here for thirty minutes.”

Harry smiles shyly at Louis, fidgeting with the rings on his fingers. “You don't look too shabby either, Lou. I love your hair like this,” he says as he steps closer and gently pats at the perfect quiff. “Now, I think you mentioned something about a kiss?”

“Yes, frog boy, I did indeed mention kisses,” Louis hums as he gently grabs at Harry’s chin and guides his face closer. “My own curly haired prince,” he whispers before pressing his lips to Harry’s. He quickly pulls away, though, and grabs Harry’s hand. “Now come on, we have a date to go on.”

Harry doesn't say anything. He's too busy being on cloud nine to protest as Louis drags him along.

 

The date ends up a complete disaster. At the restaurant, Louis gets into an argument with the waiter as he claims that there is no reservation for a Tomlinson. After Harry calms down both his boyfriend _and_ the waiter, they leave to find another restaurant. There, Harry spills food all over himself, making Louis laugh animatedly until he topples over his glass of wine, successfully ruining his blue Adidas sneakers. They laugh through it, though, none of them really caring that the people at the tables near theirs are staring.

After dinner, they walk through the streets of London hand in hand as they share an ice cream cone. And really, Harry wouldn’t have wanted it any other way even if his shirt is stained from the gravy and Louis’ shoes have turned purple from the wine.

“Hey, Haz?” Louis hums as he squeezes Harry’s hand gently. When Harry turns to look at him, Louis stops walking and leans close. He then kisses the corner of Harry’s mouth, licking off what Harry assumes is ice cream. “I hope you aren’t completely turned off by our disastrous date.”

“Of course not. We could literally just be watching TV and it’d still be the best date ever. It’s all about the company.”

Louis chuckles and starts walking again. “I know I’m amazing company. No need to mention it all the time, though.”

Harry cocks an eyebrow at him at that, glancing at the ice cream in his hand before he all of a sudden squishes the remains of it against Louis’ forehead, making the older boy squeak in surprise.

“HARRY FUCKING STYLES, YOU LITTLE SHIT!” Louis growls as he wipes off some of the vanilla ice cream sliding down his forehead. He glares at Harry for a few seconds before something flashes in his eyes. And, oh shit. Harry isn’t quick enough to react and before he knows it, he’s got ice cream smeared all over his face and in his hair.

As he wipes at his face, Louis sucks two fingers into his mouth, grinning around them mischievously. “You fucker,” Harry mumbles as tries to get the ice cream out of his curls.

Louis just shrugs casually and pulls the fingers out of his mouth. “You started it,” he mumbles before he pulls Harry in for a kiss by the curls at the nape of his neck. He practically forces Harry’s lips apart before licking into his mouth. And, well, Harry isn’t complaining. He’s quick to respond, eagerly welcoming Louis’ tongue.

They go at it until a car full of guys their age pass them, everyone yelling at them to get a room. Harry flips them off as he pulls away from Louis, his other hand squeezing at Louis’ bum.

“You wanna continue this marvelous date at home, Hazza?”

“Absolutely.”

 

They make it back to their apartment fairly quick, only stopping once or twice to snog in the middle of the street. They giggle quietly together as Louis unlocks the front door, having scared off their grumpy neighbor as he spotted them kissing on his way out of his flat.

“Come on, Lou, how hard can it be to unlock the flippin’ door?” Harry giggles into his ear, nibbling at the earlobe.

Louis lets out a huff as he turns the key and kicks the door open. “Shut your mouth, H.”

They quickly make their way into the flat, toeing off their shoes and racing each other to the kitchen. Harry nearly trips over his own feet, making him run directly into the fridge. Behind him, Louis wheezes as he clutches at his stomach. Harry groans as he rubs his forehead. “Fucking fridge, who placed that there in the first place?”

Louis raises an eyebrow at him and smirks. “If I remember correctly, Styles, then _you_ did. I wanted it over there, remember?” He cocks his head to the other side of the kitchen before stepping closer. “Come here, let me see,” he hums as he moves Harry’s hands from his forehead, gently brushing the tips of his fingers over the wrinkles there. “Eh, you still look like a frog.”

Harry squints his eyes at Louis as he grabs onto his wrist. “Call me frog all you want, you’re the one who kissed me. So.” And with that, he pulls Louis closer until their chests are pressed together. “Now, if you don’t mind, please kiss me again, yeah?”

“Only because you ask so nicely,” Louis hums as he licks his lips, gaze locked on Harry’s. As he leans in, he suddenly scrunches up his face and pulls back. “You've still got ice cream in your hair.”

Shit. Harry may or may not have forgotten about that. “Oh. Right. I should probably get that out.”

“Yeah,” Louis starts and cards his fingers through Harry’s hair, his fingers getting caught in knots caused by the ice cream. “Wouldn't want to ruin your precious princess locks.”

“Exactly. I'll go take a quick shower then.”

“Alright. Let me know if, uh, you- if you need help.”

Harry blinks at Louis a few times before he feels his face go beet red at the very thought of showering _with Louis_. He nods his head awkwardly before turning on his heels and making a beeline for the bathroom, shutting the door behind him quickly. He inhales shakily and ignores the pictures of shirtless Louis that sneak their way into his brain. When he spots himself in the mirror, he can't help but frown. He looks ridiculous. His shirt is completely ruined, his hair looks disgusting and his face is sticky from the remains of ice cream. How he hasn't scared off Louis yet is beyond him.

As he unbuttons his shirt and jeans, he tries his best to not imagine slightly smaller hands doing it instead of his own. He fails miserably. Has honestly failed miserably at not thinking of Louis since he was sixteen. He’d always felt so guilty whenever Louis’ name would ghost over his lips as he touched himself. It had always been so right but so, _so_ wrong.

A loud noise from the living room pulls Harry from his thoughts. Right. Now isn't the time to masturbate in the bathroom to images of your best friend. Especially not when said best friend is out there, most likely willing to actually sleep with you. It has yet to happen, sure, but Harry has a feeling it'll come as easily as everything else. Going from just friends to more had been easy. They still act exactly as they did before. Now, though, they also kiss each other on the lips. But that's honestly the only major change.

Harry quickly strips and steps under the spray of warm water. Ten minutes later, he's gotten all the dried ice cream out his hair and he quickly towels himself dry. He grabs a pair of boxers from the cabinet under the sink, pulls them on and trots back to the living room, his wet hair dripping down his naked back.

Louis looks up from where he's watching some random channel, a bright smile with just a hint of shyness appearing on his face. “Took you long enough, you wanker. I think I'll go take a shower, too,” Louis says as he stands up and walks past Harry towards the bathroom, his hand gently squeezing Harry’s arm as he does so.

Fifteen minutes later, Louis joins him in the living room again with a towel wrapped securely around his waist.

“That was refreshing,” Louis hums as he plops down in Harry’s lap and immediately latches onto his neck, sucking marks into the soft skin there. Harry barely has time to react before he feels fingers tugging at his wet curls and Louis’ tongue licking a stripe up his neck.

“Lou.”

Blue eyes meet green as Louis leans back to give Harry a questioning look. “Yes, love?”

“Can I, uhm… Can I touch you?” His fingers twitch as he digs them into the couch, scared that he won’t be able to control himself once he lets go.

Louis stares at him, lips parted, as what Harry thinks is hunger flashes in his eyes. “Can you touch me? I don’t know, Haz. Can you?”

Harry groans in the back of his throat and uses one hand to pull Louis in for a kiss as the other one starts to ghost over Louis’ back. He squeezes at Louis’ bum just barely covered by the towel before he runs his hand over Louis’ midriff to his chest, pinching one of Louis’ nipples between his fingers.

“Jesus, Harry,” Louis gasps into his mouth as they part. He runs both hands over Harry’s chest, squeezing at his pecs and thumbing at the nipples. “How is it so easy to just be with you?” He wonders out loud, rubbing one of Harry’s nipples until a soft moan escapes his lips.

“I don’t know, Lou,” Harry says breathlessly.

“It’s like we were never ‘just friends’,” Louis mumbles before he leans down to take a nipple into his mouth, sucking and biting at it as he looks up at Harry. His eyes are so blue and Harry feels like he’s drowning in them. Louis leans back up to connect their lips with a satisfied grin, leaving Harry’s nipple puffy and red.

They share a dirty, messy kiss as Louis sneaks a hand down to palm at where Harry’s growing hard between them. He lets out a sharp gasp as Louis’ fingers wrap around him through the fabric of his boxers briefs, slowly stroking him.

“I’d forgotten how big you are,” Louis mumbles casually as he smirks at Harry. “Haven’t seen this fella since we went skinny dipping before moving to London. I’m sure it’s even bigger now, right? So it fits properly into your big hands, yeah?”

Harry whines silently and rocks his hips up into Louis’ hand. His eyes fall on where the towel wrapped around Louis’ waist is tenting slighty, successfully making him groan again because, fuck, _he_ did that to Louis.

Suddenly, Louis sneaks his hand into Harry’s pants and wraps warm fingers around Harry’s cock, thumbing at the slit. Harry throws his head back at that, moaning in pleasure. “Shit, Harry, you should see yourself,” Louis whispers as he starts to mouth at Harry’s exposed neck again. His lips brush against Harry’s ear as he mutters, “can I suck you off?”

Harry’s breath hitches in his throat and he’s quick to nod frantically, chanting out a string of yes’es. He hears Louis chuckle quietly into his ear before he stands up and pulls Harry towards what seems to be Harry’s bedroom. Harry couldn’t care less, though, and lets himself be pushed onto the bed without a word.

Louis watches him from where he’s standing at the end of the bed, hands on his hips. “Mind taking off your pants for me, love?” Louis says as he undoes the knot holding the towel in place. Harry’s quick to do as he’s told, pulling the pants down his long legs and watching as Louis drops the towel in front of him, his cock springing free. And, fuck, Harry is pretty sure he’s died and gone to heaven. Louis looks so good. Delicious, even.

“You’re so beautiful,” they both say to the other in unison. Harry lets out a short laugh at that, though it quickly dies in his throat when Louis wraps a hand around his own cock, stroking himself teasingly as he stares intensely at Harry.

“I feel like I’m dreaming,” Harry mutters as he makes grabby hands for Louis, who just smiles at him before he crawls onto the bed.

“Really, Haz? You had wet dreams about me, huh? How embarrassing.”

Normally, Harry would be quick to deny that, but the words die on his tongue as Louis suddenly wraps his lips around the head of his cock and sucks at it, eyes never leaving Harry’s. And, shit, Harry already feels close. The build up and the fact that it’s _Louis_ is messing with his head. He feels like he’s sixteen again.

“Lou, I don’t think I can- shit, this is so overwhelming,” he says breathlessly as Louis sinks down until he feels his cock hit the back of Louis’ throat. The blue eyed _monster_ just hums around him before he starts to bob his head, his fingers digging into the sensitive skin on Harry’s thighs.

Louis pulls off with a pop, smirking at Harry before he leans down to lick a stripe up the shaft. “Is this okay, Haz?”

“Okay?” Harry shrieks, voice cracking mid-word. “This is more than okay, Louis. I feel like I’m in heaven.”

Louis moves to press a kiss to Harry’s inner thigh, rubbing his stubble against the soft, sensitive skin. “As if your ass is going to heaven. You’re going straight to hell.”

“Well, maybe, but you’ll be there with me.”

“Of course I will,” Louis hums and bites down on his thigh softly. When Harry lets out a tiny squeak, Louis smirks and goes back to mouthing at his cock. He wraps a hand around the base of his cock and sucks the rest of it into his mouth, his tongue massaging Harry’s cock as he bobs up and down once again.

Harry watches with wide eyes as his cock disappears down Louis’ throat repeatedly. He feels his orgasm boil in the pit of his stomach. “L-Lou, I don’t think I can last much longer,” he moans, throwing his head back and squeezing his eyes shut to focus on the way Louis works his mouth and tongue around his cock.

Louis hums around him and moves the hand still wrapped around the base of his cock to go deeper. His nails scratch at Harry’s hips as he buries his nose in the short hair around Harry’s cock, making said boy practically yell in pleasure.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, _Louis_ ,” he moans and opens his eyes to look at Louis again. The sight is what pushes him over the edge. Louis is slowly pulling off, strings of saliva connecting Harry’s cock to Louis’ tongue that's hanging out of his mouth. He moves his tongue around to swirl at the head of Harry’s cock. When his blue eyes meet Harry’s once again, Harry moans deep in his throat as he comes on his stomach _and_ Louis’ face. Which, fuck.

Louis is quick to move a hand to stroke him through the orgasms, one eye closed to not get any of the come dripping down his forehead in his eye. Once Harry’s stopped spasming beneath him, he lets go and uses a few fingers to wipe off the come on his face, licking it off his fingers with a mischievous grin.

“Oh my god,” Harry moans as he drops down onto his back, one arm covering his eyes. “That was one of the most intense orgasms of my life.”

Louis snorts and moves to hover above him. He pushes Harry’s arm away before pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Well, I’m glad to be of service,” Louis says in a raspy voice as he rolls his eyes fondly.

Harry just grins at him. He’s very much aware of Louis’ erection digging into his thigh, and can’t help but groan when Louis grinds down. Then, Louis says something he definitely wasn’t prepared for.

“Think you can get it up again, love?”

Harry sucks in a breath and bites down on his bottom lip. Before he can answer, Louis’ got a warm hand wrapped around his now soft and very sensitive cock.

“I’m sure you can, you're young after all,” Louis whispers and presses a kiss to Harry’s lips, prying his lips apart and tangling their tongues together. Harry can taste himself on Louis’ tongue and, well, he enjoys it. Enjoys the taste of himself mixed with the taste of _Louis_.

Harry whimpers quietly when Louis pulls away. The blue eyed boy smirks before leaning down to whisper in his ear again. “Get it up and I’ll ride you until I come untouched with your name on my lips.” And, holy fucking shit, Harry practically growls at that. He’s quick to swat away Louis’ hand and skillfully wraps his own fingers around his cock, stroking it roughly as he bites back a groan at how sensitive his cock is.

Louis lets out a laugh and crawls off him, his cock bobbing up and down a bit with the movement. “Got any condoms and lube around, Hazza?”

“Bottom drawer,” Harry grunts as he nods in the direction of his desk.

“Alrighty,” Louis simply says and crawls off the bed to grab the needed items, his bum sticking out as he leans down. What a tease. When Louis returns, he ushers Harry to sit up with his back resting against the headboard and plops down on his lap, Harry’s cock rubbing against his ass cheeks. “Fancy helping out a poor lad?”

Harry nods eagerly and grabs the bottle of lube, popping it open quickly and slicking up his fingers on his right hand. He lets Louis guide his hand to his ass, the older boy moaning as soon as Harry’s fingers rub at his rim. He’s quick to school his face back to a bored expression, and he eventually cocks an eyebrow at Harry with an impatient glint to his eyes as he says, “go on then, we haven’t got all day.”

Harry slowly pushes the tip of his index finger past Louis’ rim, feeling the way he squeezes around his finger tightly. He watches Louis’ face contort into what Harry is convinced is pleasure as he pushes the finger in further. Louis nods his head slowly before Harry begins to slowly fuck the finger in and out of him.

“Fuck, that feels so good, Haz,” Louis moans and wraps his arms around Harry’s neck, grabbing a fistful of Harry’s curls and tugging at it roughly. “Add another one,” he demands as his cock rubs against Harry’s stomach.

And, well, Harry is a nice boy and nice boys listen, so he pulls out his finger just to push it in again along with his middle finger. He scissors them inside of Louis, moaning when Louis tugs at his hair again as curse words fall from his lips.

“So good for me, Harry,” Louis whispers and rocks his hips a bit to the rhythm of Harry’s fingers inside of him. “Now come on, add a third one already.”

And so he does. Not long after, Louis practically riding his fingers as he pants into Harry’s mouth and bites down on Harry’s bottom lip harshly. Louis moves his hips a bit until Harry feels his fingers rub at Louis’ prostate. The older boy barely reacts, though, just pants a bit louder.

“I think that’s quite enough already,” Louis eventually says and presses a quick kiss to Harry’s lips. He then moves to grab one of the condoms on the bed and tugs it open with his teeth, eyes trained on Harry. He then feels around behind his back until his hand comes in contact with Harry’s once again very hard cock. “There’s a good lad,” Louis chuckles and presses a finger to the tip, smearing the precome already leaking from the slit.

Harry watches with wide eyes as Louis somehow manages to pull the condom onto his cock behind his back. Harry would ask how he did it but honestly doesn’t have a care in the world for that right now. Instead, he pours some lube into his hand and slicks himself up as Louis leans forward to kiss him softly.

“You said that orgasm earlier was one of the most intense in your life? We’ll see how you feel about that later,” Louis mumbles as he hoists himself up, hands squeezing at Harry’s shoulders.

Harry guides his cock to press against Louis’ entrance, biting back a moan as the other boy slowly starts to sink down onto his cock.

“Jesus,” Louis mutters as soon as the head of Harry’s cock is inside of him. He smiles at the way Harry’s staring at him with wide, green eyes and lips bruised from the kissing and biting. “You feel so good, Haz,” he whispers as he lowers himself further onto his cock inch by inch until he’s sat on Harry’s lap, Harry’s cock completely buried inside of him. “So big.”

Harry preens at the compliment and grabs at Louis’ ass, squeezing gently. After a minute or so, he moves to rock his hips but is stopped by Louis’ nails digging into his bare shoulders.

“Don't.” Louis’ got this look in his eyes that makes Harry move his hands from Louis’ ass as well, grabbing at the sheets beneath them instead. “You're gonna sit here like a good boy and let me make a proper man out of you, yeah? Don't move your hips or I'll stop and get myself off instead.”

Harry inhales sharply as he nods his head, the tone of Louis’ voice making him curl his toes in pleasure. There's something _very_ hot about Louis taking control like this even if he's the one who's got a cock up his arse.

Louis eventually starts to grind down on Harry’s cock, variating between moving his hips up and down and in figure eights. He lets out small moans, eyes never leaving Harry’s in an intense gaze. So intense that Harry feels like squirming away because, fuck, Louis is like some sort of sex god riding his cock like a champion.

Both of Louis’ hands move to rub at his nipples, a smirk playing on his lips when Harry groans in pleasure. “How does it feel, Haz? Tell me how it feels.”

“Shit, fuck, _Louis_ , it feels amazing. You feel so amazing. I'm so close again,” Harry whimpers as he squeezes at the sheets beneath him. He wants to rock his hips to the movement of Louis’, but he's pretty sure he’d actually cry if Louis is true to his words and indeed stops if he does so. So he holds it back and instead enjoys the way Louis pushes him closer to the edge just by grinding down on him hard and fast.

“Good,” Louis pants as he changes the angle a bit, crying out in pleasure when he seems to get the angle just right. He grinds down roughly, most likely to rub Harry’s cock against his prostate repeatedly. His cool and collected facade falters a bit as he keeps letting out loud moans, eyes still fixed on Harry’s. Eventually, he speeds up a bit, his thighs trembling as he pulls Harry in for a dirty kiss that's all teeth on teeth and tongues rubbing against each other.

“Lou, I'm-,” Harry groans into Louis’ mouth, the other boy slowly pulling away to meet his eyes once again.

“Fuck, okay, you close?” When Harry nods, Louis stills his hips and mouths at Harry’s jaw before continuing, “go on then.” He leans back, staring at Harry expectantly as he moves his hands to dig his fingers into Harry’s thighs.

Harry hesitates for a few seconds before he slowly starts rocking his hips upwards, Louis meeting his thrusts immediately with soft noises falling from his lips. And, shit, Harry is pretty sure he’s gonna go crazy. He quickly grabs at Louis’ waist and starts to thrust faster, rougher, chasing his orgasm as Louis watches him with hungry eyes.

A few thrusts later, Louis curses and moans Harry’s name under his breath. He throws his head back as he comes, untouched, on his own and Harry’s chest. The way he suddenly clenches around Harry has him following quickly, shooting into the condom as he's buried deep inside of Louis. His mind goes completely blank as he sees stars, his orgasm more intense than anything he's ever felt before.

They ride out their orgasms for a few seconds before Louis leans his head forward and peeks at Harry with a smile on his face. Harry grins right back at him as he lifts one hand to run a finger through Louis’ come on his stomach. Louis raises an eyebrow questioningly and snorts when Harry licks the come off his fingers with a satisfied hum.

“You're such a weirdo,” Louis mumbles before pulling Harry in for a kiss, no doubt able to taste himself on Harry’s tongue.

When they pull apart, Harry just shrugs sheepishly. After all, it's not like Louis’ wrong.

* * *

_”I told you you had feelings for him,”_ Zayn says over the phone, victory evident in his voice.

Louis groans at that. He hates it when Zayn’s right. Which he always is, but. “Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now, are you going to take those notes for me tomorrow so I don't have to show up to class?”

_”Sure. But doesn't Harry have any classes or?”_

And, well, technically he does. Harry has been busy for the last few weeks. He's tried his best to catch up and get back into the rhythm of going to class once again. Thankfully, his boy is smart and has been able to catch up pretty easily. Louis knows he would've been doomed if it had been him. “Well, he's taking a day off as well. At least that's what I'm gonna make him do,” Louis hums as he enters their building and walks up the flight of stairs to the fourth floor.

_”You're an idiot, Lou. What that poor boy sees in you, I have no idea.”_

Louis huffs as he gets out his keys from his pocket. “Please, we all know you’d love to tap this if I wasn't taken already.”

_”Right. If that's what you want to tell yourself, then okay.”_

“Shut up. I'm back home now so I'll talk to you later. Thanks again for tomorrow!” And with that, Louis hangs up and kicks the front door open gently. He toes off his shoes and drops his bag on the floor before heading to the living room, where he finds Harry sleeping peacefully on the couch, his notes scattered on the floor. He smiles fondly at the younger boy, moving closer to sit down on the couch next to him, gently running fingers through the chocolate brown curls. He feels his heart swell in his chest. It's only been around a month and a half or so, but he's so, so gone for Harry. He honestly has no idea how it took him so long to he realize just how much he _feels_ for Harry. Probably always has, to be honest.

Harry scrunches up his face a bit and lets out small noise before his eyes slowly open. “Lou,” he says with a tired voice and smiles.

“Hey, love. Nice nap?”

“Would be nicer if you joined,” Harry mumbles as he reaches for Louis.

“I’d love to, but how about we cuddle in the bed instead?”

“So far away,” the curly haired boy whines.

Louis bites back a smile and stands up, tugging at Harry’s arm. “Come on. I would carry you, but I honestly can't be bothered to right now.”

Harry pouts at him but eventually gets up and follows Louis sleepily to their now shared bedroom. Or, really it's just Harry’s bedroom but since Louis hasn't slept in his own bed for a while, he refers to Harry’s as _their_ bed instead. Harry is quick to lay down when they reach the bed, watching Louis impatiently.

“Alright, alright. Stop looking at me like that,” Louis laughs as he crawls onto the bed, practically plastering himself to Harry’s back. He presses a kiss to the back of Harry’s head and hums, content, as he wraps an arm around Harry’s middle, too. “You smell good,” he adds as he buries his nose in the mop of curls.

Harry purrs at that, fingers grabbing at the hand on his waist. “Thanks,” he whispers and intertwines their fingers.

“So, I was thinking of visiting our mums tomorrow. Like, take the day off and stay in Doncaster for the weekend. And I know you've got class tomorrow, but...”

“That sounds lovely, Lou. My mum has been begging me to come visit her anyway. And I miss her. Miss your mum, too. It's been too long.”

Louis chuckles and squeezes Harry closer. “True. Alright,” after a beat of silence, he adds, “then we can have sex in the bed you used to wank in while thinking of _me_.”

Harry snorts at that and squeezes Louis’ fingers. “Whatever,” he replies, embarrassment evident in his voice. “I’ll never wank to you again,” he huffs.

“Of course not because I'll be there sucking you off instead.”

“ _Louis_ ,” Harry hisses before turning in the bed to face Louis, his cheeks tinted a nice pink. Louis barely gets time to react before Harry grinds against him, his now hard cock pressing against Louis’ thigh.

Well then.

 

“Boys!” Anne practically squeals when she opens the front door to the house to see Harry and Louis stand outside Friday morning. “What are you doing here?” She smiles at them brightly. Louis watches as her gaze falls on their intertwined hands and her smile grows even larger.

“It's been too long, so we decided to drop by. We’ll go see my mum and the kids tomorrow,” Louis says as Anne ushers them inside.

Anne nods at that. “Visiting your old folks then. Maybe to, I don't know, tell them some news?” She raises her eyebrows questioningly, successfully pulling out a laugh from both Louis and Harry.

“What could that possibly be,” Harry wonders out loud as he drops his bag on the floor and toes off his boots, eventually letting go of Louis’ hand to pull off his jacket.

Beside him, Louis just snorts and drops his bag, too, before pulling Anne in for a hug. “It's lovely to see you, Anne,” he hums as Harry wraps his arms around both of them, muttering something about feeling left out and wanting a group hug.

“So,” Anne begins once they pull apart. “When's the wedding?”

And, shit, Louis feels his cheeks heat up immediately at that. He knows she's joking, but. The mere thought of one day coming back home to Doncaster to tell their families they're engaged is making Louis dizzy. He most definitely wants that in the future. Definitely.

Harry just chokes on nothing at Anne’s comment, waving his hands around as he shakes his head. “ _Mum_!”

Anne winks at them as she heads to the kitchen, laughing quietly to herself. “Come on, boys, I'm sure you two are hungry. I'll make you some lunch and then you can tell me all about what’s been going on the last few months.”

And so, they do. Anne makes them a sandwich each, and they talk animatedly about how they got together. None of them mention the fact that Harry turned into a frog seeing as Anne probably won't believe them anyway.

When Robin returns from work, they tell the story once again. In the evening, Harry helps Anne cook up a nice meal as Louis chats with Robin about the latest footie news. Afterwards, they play a game of scrabble and once Anne and Robin have gone to bed, Louis fucks Harry roughly on his childhood bed with a hand covering Harry’s mouth to silence the moans falling from his lips with every thrust of Louis’ hips.

The next morning, they head to the Tomlinson-Deakin household to surprise Louis’ family. Jay and the oldest girls all squeal excitedly when they show up, seeing as they immediately notice their intertwined hands. And, they may or may not have seen them kiss in front of Robin’s car outside. The two of them once again tell the story of how they got together, leaving out the frog part, as they play with Doris and Ernest on the floor. When Jay suggests they join them on the trip to the park, they kindly decline and instead stay at the house just so Louis can eat Harry out in his own childhood bed until he comes with tears streaming down his face. When they return downstairs to grab some lunch, Lottie gives them a disgusted look from where she's typing on her phone.

After dinner, they head back to Harry’s childhood home seeing as the other house is already full of people. They play another round of scrabble with Anne and Robin, suck eachother off in the shower and eventually head to bed, limbs tangled together to fit onto Harry’s small bed.

The next day, Louis drags Harry along to visit the park they used to play footie in, the ice cream shop where they used to get ice cream and try weird kinds of toppings and also the lake where they’d gone skinny dipping just the two of them.

“You know, when I think back, you were quite obvious, weren't you?”

Harry groans from where he's lying in the grass, flowers in his hair. Louis can't help but smile at him. It reminds him so much of when they'd done this years ago. Harry had made both of them flower crowns and grinned so wide at everything Louis had said to him, his face almost splitting in two.

“You always gave me these looks,” Louis mumbles as he lays down on his side next to Harry, arm propped up to rest his head on his hand. He runs his free hand down Harry’s chest as he continues, “I never really thought about what they meant. And I actually stopped noticing. But. You've been looking at me the same way lately and it makes me feel like I’m eighteen again.”

Harry turns his head and looks at Louis with a shy smile. “Yeah, well… I got better at hiding my feelings. Haven't had a reason to hide them lately, though, right?”

“I suppose not,” Louis mumbles and leans forward, pressing a kiss to Harry’s shoulder. “I still don't get how easy it's been to go from friends to, well, boyfriends?” When Harry beams at him, nodding his head eagerly, Louis lets out a short laugh. “Boyfriends, yeah. It really is like we were never _just friends_. But I suppose we never were, to be honest. You've always been so much more than just a friend.”

“Best friend?” Harry suggests, a teasing glint in his eyes.

Louis pinches one of his nipples through his shirt, snorting when Harry just moans in pleasure with a content smile. “Pervert. But no, not just best friend either. Zayn pointed out to me how I’d do so many things for you that I never would even consider doing for him. And, well, he wasn't wrong.”

Harry scowls. “That's terrible, Lou. What a bad friend you are.”

“Shut it, you know what I mean.”

Harry just giggles at him as he props himself up on his elbows, squinting his eyes a bit as he looks around because of the harsh May sun.

And Louis feels his breath hitch in throat as he watches Harry. The way the sun shines on his face and how the curls fall around his face makes Louis forget how to breathe. He's so beautiful and Louis feels like he's forgotten how to breathe. He feels speechless, though he knows exactly what to say in a moment like this. “I love you.”

Harry whips his head to look at Louis, a flush creeping up his neck as he gapes at him. “I- _Louis_ ,” he stutters, his voice suddenly thick with what sounds like tears. Louis panics for all of two seconds before Harry throws himself on top of him, pressing him down in the grass as he smothers his face with tiny kisses. Once Harry's finished, he leans back a bit to make eye contact. He's got a wide smile on his face as he says, “I love you, too, Lou.”

 

As soon as they get back to Anne’s and Robin’s house, Louis insists on a cuddle and a nap before they make their way back to London. They cuddle on Harry’s small bed, Louis eventually drifting off to sleep to murmurs of sweet nothings in his ear.

When Louis wakes up, confused, after what seems like hours, he feels extremely lonely and very cold. He feels around for Harry’s warm body but is met with the cold sheets instead. As he groggily opens his eyes, he almost flies off the bed once he spots a fucking frog on the bed.

“Ha- fuck, what the hell?” He shrieks and quickly sits up. He runs a hand over his face and curses under his breath. “Haz, why the fuck are you a frog again? That makes absolutely no sense.”

The frog just stares at him without a word.

“Haz?” Louis raises an eyebrow and reaches for the frog. The frog, though, isn't having any of it and instead croaks loudly before jumping off the bed. “Wha- get back here you idiot!”

Suddenly, he hears silent giggling from the other side of the door and he squints his eyes as he turns to look at where the door is cracked open. A mop of brown curls appear in the doorway and Louis feels his eyes almost bulging out of his head. Because, fuck, if that's Harry there then who the fuck is the frog. He whips his head back to stare at where the slimy creature had been next to him on the bed, practically screaming his lungs out as he throws himself off the bed and runs out of the room, his body colliding with Harry’s.

Harry laughs loudly as he wraps his arms around Louis’ shoulders. “Oh my god, Louis, your face. Priceless!”

Louis glares at Harry and pinches his side with a frown on his face. “What the fuck, Haz. You know I _hate_ frogs,” he grumbles as he pushes Harry away.

Harry pouts at him as he grabs onto Louis’ wrist.

“You scared the shit out of me, Haz,” Louis huffs though he doesn't resists when Harry pulls him back in for another hug. “I’d very much prefer not having to deal with any frogs again, thank you very much. I prefer you like this.”

Harry presses a kiss to his cheek, smiling against his skin as he mumbles out a “I'm sorry, Lou”. He doesn't sound very sorry, though, but Louis can't be bothered to complain any further. Instead, he pulls the younger boy in for a sweet kiss that quickly turns needy. He really likes Harry, okay?

He's so focused on the way Harry tastes on his tongue that he doesn't even realize at first that something slimy is clinging to his foot. That is, until he remembers exactly what that feeling is. He stumbles backwards, furiously shaking his leg to get the frog off his foot as he shrieks loudly.

Harry giggles quietly to himself as he grabs the frog once Louis has successfully gotten it off his foot and shakes his head fondly. “Don't be like that, Lou. This poor thing hasn't done anything wrong.”

“It touched me!”

“Oh my god, Louis, it's just a frog.” As if to emphasize Harry’s words, the frog croaks from where Harry is holding it in his hands.

Louis fucking hates frogs. And curly haired boys with frog faces, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this silly, random fic :)  
> xx


End file.
